


My Moon, His Star

by raeyoumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Gaming, I might update slow please forgive me, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, a lot of cussing, semi canon, sexual comments oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeyoumi/pseuds/raeyoumi
Summary: The idea of having a soulmate, a significant other to spend your whole existence with, never appealed to someone like Itaru. Visual novels always made it seem like a guaranteed happily ever after—but he knew reality was much crueler than to give someone like him a good ending. Just what good does finding your soulmate do anyway?On the other hand, Banri never really cared about putting an effort on looking for his soulmate. It's not that he doesn't want one, he just doubts his soulmate would ever want to end up with a hotheaded gangster wannabe who had little to no interest in his own future.But maybe they could try and change each other's minds.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 55
Kudos: 93





	1. Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I decided to create a fic that doesn't end in one chapter. My classes are coming up, so please bare with me if I'm slow to update the next chapters! I'll push to finish this one though with as less chapters as possible. Also, I didn't bother to proofread Ch. 1 so sorry for the grammatical errors!

**Soulmate Fact I:**

From the moment a baby is born, a mark appears on their wrist. It cannot be removed, no matter what technology is invented. They call this the soulmate mark; a tattoo that connects two people together. The tattoos are incomplete, and it’s different for every person. The only way for the tattoo to show its complete form is if an individual interacts with their soulmate, it may be verbally or physically.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

The idea of having a soulmate, a significant other to spend your whole existence with, never appealed to someone like Itaru. Visual novels always made it seem like a guaranteed happily ever after—but he knew reality was much crueler than to give someone like him a good ending, a normal ending of never meeting his soulmate sounds a lot better. After all, why would he want a stranger to suddenly come and violate his personal life? Not having a soulmate was a win-win for them, he thought. Itaru wouldn’t want to see a disappointed expression on his soulmate’s face when they find out he was their partner; a disgusting nerd hiding behind a mask of a handsome prince.

In general, he just really didn’t want to meet his soulmate.

Maybe that was one reason why he decided to isolate himself from everyone—one reason. He’d rather forget the main reason why he opted to go down this lonesome route. He spent more time with his game consoles than actual living people, spent years talking and confiding with A.I’s than going out to ‘make friends’. Games were way better than people, he felt safer socializing with others online without having to reveal any of his personal information.

He spent most of his childhood like this; cooped up in his room during summers, quiet in classes, refusing to attend school activities, and sitting alone in every room full of people. It seemed lonely, but he didn’t mind. Itaru preferred the quiet than having to put up a fake smile in front of fake people. This, eventually, had to be adjusted. Once he graduated, he had to look for a job one way or another. As his older sister suggested, he took a job that would make use of his good looks—and so, he became a salaryman.

He did a good job dodging every situation where he would be stuck in a room of new faces, a room where he’d possibly meet his soulmate. He got anxious on the first day he started working though. What if his soulmate was also his coworker? Oh, that would lead him to an unwanted route with some of the most cliché cut scenes, he’s never unlocking that, no thank you. Even as a businessman most of his coworkers look up to, he pulled out every excuse ticket from his inventory to avoid getting stuck drinking or partying with any of them. One, if meeting his soulmate was inevitable, then he’d rather not meet them in a state where he could be vulnerable. Two, stats too low and he’d run out of LP faster than his account in Eight: RE (one of the longest otome games he played, imagine his rank there today).

One decision he didn’t regret doing that involved interacting with humans was probably joining the Mankai company. He wasn’t a man of theater back when he was younger, but he grew fond of it and eventually loved being onstage with the Spring troupe. Along with the director and the soon to come troupes, oh Matsukawa and the bird too, he felt at home with them. He can be himself around them, and they didn’t mind that he was a noob actor with little stamina. The new troupe, the Summer troupe, was a lively bunch. He bet his energy wouldn’t last a day with all of them.

“Good work today, Chigasaki. Are you sure you don’t want to join us later? The boss is taking everyone from our department out for drinks.” One of his coworkers, Ms. Whatever Her Name Is, gave him a warm smile that practically screamed ‘danger!’ in his POV. “Ah, I’ll have to decline that offer. My little sister has been texting me since this morning, she needed help with her school presentation for tomorrow. Do enjoy yourselves tonight.” He gave her a bow which she returned shortly, sighing to his self as soon as she was out of his radar. You have consumed one (1) excuse ticket.

He felt relief run over him like Sakyo’s excavator as soon as he got to the parking lot. Today was one of the most tiring days he’d spent. Most of the new clients were ladies and he couldn’t count how many times they threw themselves to him like some cats drugged with catnip. It was annoying, really, but he got through it with his smile and a few compliments here and there. He unlocked a special that gave the company more project opportunities too, which meant less overtime for his department and more time for his games.

Itaru took his phone out as soon as he got in the car. His SP was full, and he needed to rank for his best girl’s new SSR skin. He smiled to himself as the loading screen showed an illustration of the newly released skins of the eight girls—but of course, one stood out the most. “If only it was possible to have a 2D character as a soulmate, right Mizuki?” He mumbled, brushing his thumb over the screen. The game loaded with a "Welcome back, master!" message from Mizuki on the homescreen, he immediately tapped on the event’s ranking.

“Tch. NEO plays this too?” His delight turned into spite as soon as he read who was on top of the boards. It was that NEO dude again, some player he always had to hand his ass over whenever he tried to rank. This time, his username had a crescent moon at the side. Yea, players had been pretending to be him in every game, but he knew very well he’d be the only jerk to put ‘super ultra easy mode, y’all noobs’ on his profile.

Right now, he was a thousand points away from beating him. His game handle, taruchi, was on first place just half an hour ago, how the hell did this guy catch up? NEO’s points kept increasing every second he refreshed the page. Guess he’ll have to spend an hour in the parking lo—

“Huh? Isn’t that Mr. Chigasaki’s car?”

Shit.

Itaru forgot there were NPCs with annoying quests to avoid in this map. He turned his phone off and started his car, guess he’ll have to pull an all-nighter again. GL for tomorrow’s shift.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“… Shut up, Settsu.”

“Hah?! What the hell, man. I’m not even saying anything.”

“Your game is too loud.”

With a click of his tongue, Banri turned the volume down as he continued to rapidly tap on his phone screen, His thumbs were swift, acing every beat in the new otome-rhythm game he downloaded. He wasn’t really interested in these games devoting his time to unlocking routes and shit, but he heard taruchi was playing so he wanted to beat the guy in this one too. He hogged first place from him and was aiming to win in a landslide, wait for the guy to DM him with a semi-annoyed congratulations again. It was fun pissing him off sometimes.

“Shut up, Settsu.”

“Okay, fuck you. You shut up.” Banri snapped back, missing the next beats until the round eventually ended. Only fifty points for that score. Great. His goal was to get five thousand by tonight. Juza Hyodo, his rival and now his roommate, glared at Banri from the other bed. He rolled his eyes at him as he sat up. “Really can’t stand you. I can’t believe I’m stuck with you of all people.”

“You wouldn’t be stuck with me if you quit the troupe.”

“Fuck off. If I’m going to beat you someday, I might as well start with acting.” He didn’t really mean to say things too harshly, but Banri couldn’t afford to act sensitive with someone, especially if that someone is Juza Hyodo. If he’s going to compete, he might as well be the best. The best at everything.

_Tap._

…

“Shut up, Sett—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

_Pause._

Banri climbed down his bed and stormed outside, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. He gripped his phone and furrowed his eyebrows, turning around to face the door and stick his tongue out before going down to the first floor. He sighed as he eyed the empty bench in the garden, the others must be in their rooms or in the kitchen. The small guy, Sakuya was it? He mentioned Omi and the director was going to cook up some special curry for the new Autumn troupe. Banri was excited, it’s been a while since he last ate food made by someone under the same roof.

“Okay, time to hog some points.”

_Play._

The hotheaded teen started to calm down with every perfect combo he made. The day laughed at him, all he ever expected to do today was to corner and finally beat Hyodo in a fight, but coward kept rejecting him. In the end, he forced himself to join some theater club and ended up in the same team AND room with said rival. His stats was OP, sure, but damn his luck was at the bottom of a pit.

“Yosh! Five hundred point complete.” He grinned and checked the leaderboards, taruchi still had the same points as he did an hour ago. Huh. The guy must’ve been busy or something, it was unlikely for him to surrender that easily. Well, whatever.

“Thank you, kantoku-chan, but I’ll have to pass on joining you all for dinner. Work was stressful.” Banri heard a voice from the distant, and next was Izumi’s voice. Wow, he couldn’t believe the energy bottled inside that small figure of hers. Banri was sure anyone would be drained after witnessing him and Hyodo bicker like children for hours. Sakyo sure was pissed.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming closer, a figure in the shadows making their way to a room on the first floor. He was too far away to see who it was, but it seemed like some man in a suit. Maybe he was another actor? The man opened the door and was quick to enter and close it. It seems like someone was in a hurry.

“Oh. He dropped something.” Banri mumbled, standing up to approach the object, it somehow slipped out of the man’s pocket. He bent down and picked it up, Car keys acquired. Banri knocked on the door.

… No answers.

He knocked aga—

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

Fucking shit, it was like some jumpscare in those low-budget horror games. The guy in front of him was clearly pissed, some of his shirt buttons off and a tie hanging around his shoulders. Business attire. So he was an adult, huh?

“Chill, man. Just came to give you this. You dropped your keys just now.”

The other realized his attitude and coughed, “Real sorry for that, I just have some urgent matters to finish. Thank you and good night.” He smiled as he took the keys, then closing the door once again. Two thoughts went into the teenager’s head after that; First, he was hot. Second, that was the fakest smile he’d ever seen his whole life.

Banri shrugged and walked off to get back to his gaming when—“Holy shit?”

The tattoo on his wrist was complete.

It was the shape of the moon tonight, a **crescent moon**.


	2. Leave Me Hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical or typographical errors ahead! My apologies if this chapter seems rushed aaaa. Also, thank you for the comments last chapter, I'll do my best to make sure I finish this fic! I really appreciate the comments ><

**Soulmate Fact II:**

After meeting your soulmate, the mark will immediately show its full form and will leave a scar-like red glow for a week or two. The owner won’t feel anything, and the glow won’t be vibrant, but it’s there. This is to indicate that a bond may form soon, and to alert someone that he or she has found their soulmate.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Geez. I’m sleepy.” Banri dragged himself through the dormitory’s living room, plopping down on the soft-looking sofa. Ah, sofa bed… a soft, flat surface with pillows. Yea. He can definitely just fall asleep here and not go to sch—

“Huh? Banri-kun?” Izumi’s voice. He let out a sigh as he raised his head to meet their director’s eyes. “Don’t you need to get ready? You’re not in your uniform yet…” She asked, worriedly. He hummed a reply, fixing his posture on the couch as he stretched his arms and legs. Damn. Staying up all night was a half bad idea, not to mention that he’s been exhausting himself with those morning practices and nightly bickering with Juza for about a week now.

He gave the director a shrug, “I’m planning to make it to third period. I feel like shit.”

“Are you sick? Do you want to check your temperature?”

Ah, he worried her. Wrong choice for this chapter. “Nah, don’t worry. I just don’t have the stamina for PE on first period, and pretty sure I’ll just doze off on Math in second period.”

“You’re still skipping class! Go to scho—“

“Aah. Damn, I’m sleepy.” They hear rustling from the side, footsteps approaching them. They belonged to the guy Banri met a few days ago. What was his name? Oh, Itaru-san. He never really got any chance to talk with him besides small greetings when they pass each other in the halls. He seemed like a mysterious man, and Banri felt uneasy around him… especially after the thing happened. What if he really was his…?

Izumi’s voice cut him out of his train of thoughts, “Itaru-san, the bags under your eyes make you look like a kabuki actor.” She didn’t sound like she was joking, and she was definitely right. The guy’s eyes were droopy and—wow, was he wearing some foundation? The dark circles under his eyes were blurred, but they were there.

“Haven’t slept for a while. I’ve been busy ranking in Eight: RE.”

“Eight: RE?”

“Oh, I know tha—“ Banri was about to blurt out but decided not to, kinda dangerous to let others know he of all people actually started to enjoy that shit. Itaru glanced his way, an eyebrow raised as he gave him an obviously suspicious look. The other seemed to not mind it.

“Well, this guy named ‘NEO’ is annoying as hell. I gotta work during my breaks at shifts, too.. Worst case scenario, I’ll take a paid leave, and—“ He kept going on and on about the ranks. NEO, huh? That was, without a doubt, Banri. _Huh… so if he’s that pissed off with the ranking, does that mean he’s taruchi?_

 _No fucking way._ If he is his soulmate, that would mean he's been pissing off his soulmate since he started playing as NEO. The same guy he’d usually crack up jokes at in the middle of a raid party or in a PVP match in Duty Calls. They never really talked outside of matches or game DMs, but he’s had a decent amount of interactions with him one way or another. It's kinda freaky finding out someone he knows online was his soulmate.

That is… if he really is his soulmate.

This sucks. Banri met more people than just the whole company that day his mark fully appeared. How the hell was he supposed to know who his soulmate was? In the first place, he never really cared about this soulmate crap, and he wouldn’t until the mark appeared. This was absolute bullshit, like the world is mocking him for being all super ultra easy mode.

“Earth to Banri?” A hand waved in front of him, but it wasn’t the director’s—it was Itaru's. He blinked twice before meeting the older one's gaze, and swear to whoever that he’s never felt as nervous as he is right now. “Uhh, sorry. Watcha want?”

“Kantoku-chan mentioned you’re a gamer, too. Do you play Eight: RE?” He stood beside him, tilting his head. Itaru looked like some puppy, Banri thought it was cute. He had to get out of here before he finds out though. “No, I don’t. I just know it, but not really fond of sissy games”. Ah, lies.

Itaru ignored the comment on his favorite game and hummed, shrugging. “Good thing you’re not NEO, for a second there I was gonna ask you to get off my ass.”

Banri laughed at that, a nervous one. “Fight with my party tonight, I’ll send you deets on what game so make sure to come by my room—“ What? Holy shit, was he hearing right? “—I need more members to clear a HELL level dungeon, but if you’re a noob then I guess let’s farm.”

He raised his eyebrows at that, “Oh, I’m definitely not a noob. Later night then, I come home at five.”

“Seven sharp, room 103. Don’t leave me hanging.”

And after that, Itaru left for work. Great, this could benefit him to finding out more if he really is his soulmate, maybe he could peek at his wrist and see if his mark is still red like his? He doesn’t want taruchi finding out he’s NEO though… so that’s a problem.

How the hell is he going to hide the fact that he’s NEO?

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Good morning, Mr. Chigasaki.”

Today was normal.

“Good morning.” Itaru hoped it was a normal day.

For almost a week now, he’s been wishing to fall asleep and wake up without seeing that mark on his wrist. He couldn’t believe it at first, and he definitely didn’t want to believe it now. He didn’t know when, he didn’t know who made it show its complete form. Too busy with ranking up for his best girl to give a second of attention to his mark, but one day while he was in the shower preparing for work, there it is. A bunch of red tattoos on his wrist. It used to be just dots, but now it was like… he couldn't really identify them. Whatever these were with pointy edges.

He wouldn’t really care if others couldn’t see it, but soulmate tattoos just didn't work like that, right? Great. Now he had to wear a watch or long sleeves to hide them 24/7.

“Mr. Chigasaki! Goo—hm?” Some lady, another coworker whom her name he doesn’t remember, stopped in her tracks as she eyed something. “Good morning. Is something the matter?”

“What’s that on your arm?”

Pray to every god of luck that they raise his stats just for this day. Don’t let anyone see his mark. He begs. “Ah, please don’t mind it. I accidentally poured hot water over it last night while preparing coffee.”

Lie. Itaru had no time to get up, go down the kitchen, and make a cup of coffee while he’s busy ranking to beat NEO’s ass. He doesn’t even have time to put his laundry in the basket when his rival’s points increases every second. That damn NEO, always coming to piss the hell off of him. Other games is fine, but did it really have to be Eight: RE where Mizuki lived?

Now that he thinks about it, NEO seems familiar. 

“Oh my! Be careful next time! Come by my desk when you want to, I might have some ointment or…” She rambled on while the words continued to slip out of Itaru’s ears. He wasn’t interested in this sort of thing; he knew she was just trying to be nice because he was her ‘type’. Oh how she’d be disappointed once she finds out this princely persona was his entire act.

“I will keep that in mind. Good luck today…” His eyes went over to her chest—no, he was only interested in 2D. He eyed her nameplate. “Ms. Yoona.” With his signature smile, she took the bait. Her cheeks went warm as she nodded and hurried off to go back to her station.

That was too easy, and too uncomfortable for him.

“Quite the charmer there, Chigasaki.” Itaru sighed as soon as he was greeted by a green-haired man next to his desk. He gave him a smile which the other raised an eyebrow at; okay he knew his senpai was dangerous. “That was nothing, senpai. The lady was just worried, is all.”

A knowing hum was heard from the other party as Itaru turned to his desk, checking his phone, his rank, momentarily before switching it off and starting today’s work. The day wasn’t busy at all, he was able to excuse himself for bathroom breaks longer than usual. Maybe he could use this opportunity to rank up against NEO.

Currently, their points were a close call, NEO just a hundred points away from beating taruchi. He looked at the third rank and saw the difference between his and their points, almost a million away. Ah, poor guy.

A few bathroom breaks here and there, lunch break, and back to work he goes. Time passed by pretty fast, most of his coworkers greeting him whenever they passed by him. Some girls giving him that look of a teenage girl crushing on someone, a very uncomfortable look if anyone were to ask Itaru. He's played a bunch of decent otome games, but he'd really rather not be a character in one.

Finally, three hours left until he can call it a day and go home. Go on solo raid and—oh yea, he wanted to test the new kid’s gaming skills. He heard his stats was OP in almost everything, he wondered if it was the same with games.

The new kid…

Come to think of it, Itaru found his mark glowing red the next day he talked with—well, snapped at—the new kid. No. He couldn’t be his soulmate, it was probably just some coincidence. If so, then who the hell is it? A client? Oh, hell no. If Itaru refuses to unlock a romance route with a coworker, he’d probably just pack his bags and move to another country if it was a client. Most of his clients were either married old women or men who reeks of alcohol and money.

Nah, it’d be impossible to have one of them as his soulmate.

_So then, who…?_

“Chigasaki, were you the one in charge of monitoring the call with Mrs. Kawakami last week?”

It was senpai who spoke, not giving Itaru a glance, he was reviewing the documents on his desk. “Yes, senpai. I have the layout of the proposed project and minutes of the meeting prepared by the other department.” He responded, rummaging through his workspace to look for the folder.

“Let me see.”

“Here you go.” Itaru took the document and reached over to give it to Chikage.

Wrong move.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he realized his senpai had that devilish smirk he usually wore when one of his plans were in action. That’s when he realized—“Congratulations on finding your soulmate, Chigasaki.”

_What the hell?_

Reaching the document over to his desk stretched his arms, revealing the tattoo on his wrist which was carefully hidden under the cuffs of his sleeves. _This demon._ He was the most dangerous person Itaru had ever met in his entire life, and it was difficult to just ignore him. It’s as if Chikage wanted to crack open Itaru and make him reveal his secrets.

After realizing it, he immediately retrieved his hand and fixed his sleeves. “Please don’t tell anyone what you saw, senpai.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want your fangirls to fawn over it and be jealous of your soulmate.”

“No… It’s not that.”

Itaru grunted as soon as he heard a mischievous chuckle from the other, “Oh? And what would your reason be?” Why was he so curious? Was it that interesting to make fun of a coworker? Itaru didn’t like it whenever Chikage tried to meddle with his life. “Don’t try to lie, Chigasaki, or I’ll tell the boss you purposely lied last week about your little sister waiting for you to come home.”

_Shit. He knew about that?_

“That is… If you even have a little sister.”

Chikage is scary… no, he underestimated him. He is Satan himself. It was always like this, Itaru being caught red-handed with his lies even if Chikage wasn't there to personally witness it. Was he some undercover agent?

Itaru let out a defeated sigh and looked at Chikage, “I don’t want them to put me at the center of some spotlight more than they already do. Besides, I don’t know who my soulmate is so—“

“You don’t know who…?”

Chikage raised both of his eyebrows at that, “I didn’t expect you to be that airheaded.”

“Look, I don’t—you thought I was an airhead?”

 _Rude._ Itaru would definitely kick him out of his party, good bye Chikage the mage.

“Anyways, senpai, I don’t plan on meeting my soulmate again. It’s better to keep it a secret from everyone before someone comes in and tries to convince me we’re connected.” He explained, slouching on his seat when no one was looking. Chikage nodded at this, he understood where Itaru was coming from.

“… I do think it’s best for you to look for them, and at least let them know of your distaste for soulmates.”

“I don’t really dist—“

“Ah, my shift is done. Be safe on your way home, your little sister must be waiting for you tonight as well.” Chikage said with a shit-eating grin, one especially put on to tease Itaru.

Chikage was definitely a devil.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Ban-chan, are you okay?” A worried Taichi approached Banri after their troupe was done with a quick run through of their play. He looked at the younger boy with a grin, a fake one, but he didn’t have to know that. “Yea, sorry. Just been spacing out lately.”

“It’s not affecting your performance, but perhaps you should rest more, Settsu." Woah, kinda weird hearing the old man be worried of him. "Been hearing from Hyodo you’ve been staying up with your games.” Nevermind.

Sakyo was about to start another lecture if he didn’t stop this. Banri looked over at the tall eggplant-haired guy and glared at him, and the other glared back. _He just really had to run off to Sakyo and tell him about my late-night ranking, huh? Just like a kid._

“I’ll be fine, the event is ‘bout to end soon anyway.” And he skips class to take naps on the rooftop, of course he can’t tell Sakyo that. The last thing he wanted was for the old man to take control over the WiFi of the dormitory too.

“How about I go make us a meal then? Something to freshen our minds after our hard work today.”

“I wouldn’t say all of us worked hard, right Settsu?”

 _Tch. Even if I put little effort into it, I’m still better than any of you._ Banri rolled his eyes at the old man when he wasn’t looking. He wasn’t as passionate or as hardworking as them in acting, but at least he obeyed and did what he was told to do. After all, his only goal here is to beat Hyodo. After the play, he can go back to wandering around streets and stuff.

_Do I really want to go back to being like that?_

“I’ll help you with cooking ssu! Maybe we could whip up something sweet for desserts too!!”

“What.. dessert..?” Juza mumbled. That guy always did have a sweet tooth, maybe he could consume a whole jar of sugar. Holy shit, Banri would never want to challenge him on that.

“Nanao, you’re banned from the kitchen. If you want to help, only prepare the ingredients.” Sakyo strictly said, making the younger one frown. Sheesh, that was harsh. He had to agree though, Taichi didn’t seem to be able to cook quite as well as most.

“Ban-chan is so quiet today…” Taichi whispered just enough to hear.

Was he really…? Hah. He didn’t realize every comment he usually would say out loud was all kept in his head today. Guess all the thinking did a thing on him.

Now that he knows he has a soulmate, it seemed difficult grasping at what he wants to do with his life, for both him and his possible partner.

What exactly did he want to do in the future? He forgot, or maybe he just didn’t have a future to look forward to. _Sorry for disappointing you, soulmate._

“Well, let’s get out of here first. Are you joining us, Banri?” Omi asked kindly, giving him a warm and motherly smile. He was nice, he gave off an aura that would make anyone feel comfortable with. “Ah, no. Sorry. I need some time to think. I'll catch up on dinner.”

The others nodded at that and made their way outside the practice room. As soon as the door closed, he sat at the corner of the room and took his phone out, leaning his head against the mirror while waiting for the game to load.

**One (1) unread message.**

Wow. He never really gets DMs in this girly game. That’s new. His thumb hovered over the button and pressed it.

**taruchi (RANK 305)  
** online

 **taruchi:**  
do me a favor and  
stop riding my ass?

Banri snickered at this; it must be because NEO took an extra five thousand points home earlier and ranked first for the nth time. Must be taruchi panicking. The event ends tomorrow afternoon, after all.

**taruchi (RANK 305)  
** online

 **☽NEO:  
** Is this about the ranks today?  
Chill man, I thought we were  
competing for the prize. 

**taruchi:  
** no, i’m competing  
for the prize.

i know you don’t really  
play these types of games.  
  
saw your STEEM acc.

 **☽NEO:  
** Feisty. So, you stalked me? 

**taruchi:**  
yea, I did. don’t flatter yourself.

 **☽NEO:**  
Well, it’s more like you flattering me. 

**taruchi:**  
GG, no re. now will you stop riding  
my ass for a while?

 **☽NEO:**  
Depends. Why do you want to rank first   
this badly? 

**taruchi:**  
wdym?

 **☽NEO:**  
You never really message me unless   
you’re really pissed off. 

**taruchi:**  
mizuki is my waifu and i need her  
new limited card.

 **☽NEO:**  
Did you really just use   
the word ‘waifu’? 

**taruchi:**  
cringe, i know. meant to do that.

 **☽NEO:**  
Cute. 

I’ll agree on ceasefire if you help me loot in DDM.   
Heard your party defeated the dragon fest   
dungeon last week. 

**taruchi:**  
deal. join me on raids too, need a tank  
who actually charges instead of being  
a pussy and hiding behind me.

 **☽NEO:**  
Your main is a support, right? 

**taruchi:**  
yea, still became their entire tank.

 **☽NEO:**  
Sheesh. That sucks. 

Banri smiled at his phone as he continued to text him, it was just a simple conversation but he never really had a rival-friend in games. It’s been a while since he’s been hyped up about beating someone in something, aside from Juza of course. This type of rivalry was different though, this one was fun.

_I find this… fun?_

A few minutes later, taruchi was inviting him to a raid party tonight… but Itaru was also inviting him to play later. If they are the same person, how is he going to hide the fact that he’s NEO? Not that it would be a secret to keep. If they weren’t the same person, then maybe he could try and get close to Itaru later to find out if he is his soulmate.

Wait... what if he is his soulmate? Wouldn’t that just freak Itaru out? He’s a guy after all. Yea, no, spending time with him while the tattoo is red would be too risky. Dangerous. He’ll just play safe for both him and Itaru for now.

**taruchi (RANK 305)  
** online

 **taruchi:**  
hey, you there? you wanna  
go on a raid later??

 **☽NEO:**  
Yea, I’ll be there. 

**taruchi:**  
great. don't leave me hanging.

_Hm…? This sounds familiar.._

**taruchi:**  
seven sharp. see you, banri.

“What the fuck?!”


	3. Mario Kart

**Soulmate Fact III:**

A soulmate connection doesn't only indicate 'someone' who you end up marrying or spending your whole life with, as other soulmates choose not to be with each other despite having the same mark. They, however, connect deeply and may possibly, at most times, understand their partners more than they understand others or themselves. However, this is determined by how well they will get along.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

_BANG BANG BANG._

“I’m skipping dinner tonight.”

_BANG BANG BANG._

Knocking—no, loud banging was heard from outside Itaru’s door, just when he was in the middle of changing his clothes, “I’m in the middle of something.” He let out a sigh as he threw his cream blazer on the couch sitting in the middle of the room, not minding when it landed on his coffee table instead, knocking down one of the empty bottles of soda. He undid his tie and started unbuttoning his—

_BANG BANG BANG._

“Fuck you.” Itaru groaned, heading towards the door despite him being almost half-naked.

Today was quite stressful for him at work; having his senpai continuously meddle with his soulmate issues, then leaving him to overthink for a few hours before his shift ended. His boss requesting him to stay behind for a day or two just because a few of the people from his department went on a business trip to America—and not to mention the fact that he got full N and R cards in two 10 pulls, the dias he saved up were all wasted. He was going to have to consider using half of this month’s pay to pull at least an SSR, a UR would be terrific if the game had any mercy left for him.

In conclusion, life hated him more than ever today. His luck rate went from a hundred, since none of his co-workers (aside from Chikage) minded his soulmate mark, to a zero.

With another groan and a few more knocks, he opened the door a bit too quickly, stubbing his foot from the force. “FU—“ He hissed. It just had to be the pinky. “Thanks, now my foot—fingers, feet finger hurts like hell.”

“ _Toes_ , Itaru-san, we call them toes.”

It was Banri’s voice.

He looked up to see the 17-year-old watching him with an amused expression, who knows what was going on in his mind after hearing Itaru say that. He felt his own cheeks go warm as he processed just how much of a dumbass he sounded. Toes, of course. Even his Japanese was getting affected by all the stress today. Itaru could mentally hear Citron correcting his grammar, and it wasn’t a good thing.

“And, uhm, you’re almost naked.”

“I told you I was in the middle of something, pervert.” Oh wow, he sounded even dumber with that. What was he, some schoolgirl who was caught naked by his crush? Huh, top 10 cliché anime scenes.

The scowl didn’t leave his face, and he couldn’t hide the fact that he was, indeed, blushing from embarrassment. “Stay outside. If you say a word about this I’m not helping you loot.” He rambled, immediately shutting the door and leaving the boy standing outside, probably confused.

Banri looked red, though it was probably just his imagination. Itaru took his dress-shirt off and proceeded to change into something more comfy, an oversized sweater and simple pajama pants.

He eyed the blazer lying on the coffee table. Ah, he better clean up at least that side of the room, wouldn’t want to hear Banri judge his poor hygiene or whatever. He took the blazer and threw the rest of his work clothes in the laundry basket. Itaru decided to throw the empty bottle too before walking back to the door and opening it. Banri leaned against the side with his phone in-hand, playing a game Itaru was familiar with. “Man, took you long enough.”

“I wasn’t the one who came early unannounced.”

“I don’t know your LIME.”

“You have my LIME, the taruchi one.”

Banri’s shoulders seemed to tense after hearing that, his mouth pursed into a thin line before he opened it again to speak, “Ah, right. You know I’m NEO. Right.”

Oh… Did Itaru scare him with that message from earlier? He was too occupied with him cursing his phone for his luck rate in the gacha earlier, he forgot to reply to NEO. His mind was fogged. Itaru stepped aside to let Banri in as he took his own phone out and;

10 unread messages from NEO in Eight: RE. Oops.

“So that’s what got you worked up.”

“Yea, no shit.”

Itaru couldn’t blame him though. Of all these years having the gamehandle taruchi, even gaining enough popularity to open his own gaming channel; He never once showed his face, not even on live streams. He wanted to keep Itaru Chigasaki and taruchi separate, no lead in letting his viewers find out that the so-beloved taruchi was this fake prince businessman addicted to games in his early twenties.

Wait, so why did he tell Banri?

Shit. Itaru’s really not himself these days.

“Banri, don’t ever tell anyone that I’m taruchi. No matter what.”

What if Banri used this as blackmail to, well, maybe to raise his subscribers up a notch? Or worse, what if he ends up spreading rumors, or his pictures online? That would be hell, an end to taruchi, and a permanent mental scar on Itaru himself. Banri seemed to sense his panic, staring at him for a few seconds before smiling, an honest one, which caught Itaru off-guard. “Hey, judging people isn’t a good habit. Of course I won’t tell anyone. This little secret will be just for me.” He announced, like some proud kid who just won a limited figurine in the arcades.

“Huh… wasn’t expecting that.” He absentmindedly commented, receiving a look from Banri that screamed ‘didn’t you listen to what I just said?’. Itaru brushed it off and closed the door behind him, walking past Banri and to his computer. “Oh damn, you have a couch and multiple consoles in here. Damn lucky. I couldn’t bring a TV ‘cause of that shitty Hyodo.” Something told Itaru that this 17-year-old fashion disaster was going to visit here often now.

“Perks of having a room to myself, I guess.” He shrugged, “Dungeon starts at seven, but since you came early unannounced let’s play a classic.”

“Classic how?”

“Mario Kart.”

“Aight. Gimme.”

Itaru smiled at the grinning boy who occupied his black bean couch, seeing him laid back there despite—oh shit, did he really just leave one of his used shirts sprawled on the floor? He began to panic, even though Banri didn’t seem to notice it. He walked to the couch and—well, tried to casually pick the shirt up to throw it by the laundry basket. Banri looked like he pretended to not see that as he fiddled with his phone, he was thankful for that.

Well, it could be worse. Good thing it wasn’t underwear or something.

“Itaru-san,” Itaru heard him start just as he went back to setting up one of his consoles, “—how did you find out?”

“That you’re the narcissistic super ultra-easy mode jerkass player NEO?”

Banri snickered, “GJ for damaging my pride, but yea.” Itaru could see him get nervous. Poor boy.

“You forgot to delete one of your recent lives with your face on it.” It was simple, really. All Itaru did was stalk the player NEO and went through his websites, fan accounts, and such. He’s not telling why he was so curious of him though.

Itaru waited for his reply.

… _And waited._

…

“Banri?”

“What the shit.”

Itaru raised an eyebrow at that. Did this kid really not have any control over his language? Then again, he himself had been swearing more than usual these days, especially in-game. “It was that simple? Wow, I’m stupid.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, ouch man. But geez, was thinkin’ that you were some fan or a stalker—well, technically you are since you stalked me.”

“Stop. We’re not going there.” He cut him from speaking any further, turning on the game after inserting the disc. He let himself plop down beside the other as he handed him one of his controllers, hearing a small thanks from the younger. It’s been a while since someone used the other controller, now that he thinks about it. When was the last time? A year ago with his sister?

Wow, Itaru felt like a highschooler who needed a life.

“How’s practice going so far?”

Itaru was not one to start conversations and neither can he uphold them, but he guessed this will do. He doesn’t really know what to talk about with someone like Banri, not that he’s judging him or anything, he just seemed different from the rest. He felt the younger one shrug beside him as he fiddled with the joystick, “Dunno, ‘s fine I guess? Been getting an earful from Sakyo.”

Itaru hummed, “Must be hard being a troupe leader and the lead actor, huh?”

“Intense, really. I still wonder how Sakuya does it and Tenma too.”

Itaru smiled at that, clicking a few buttons here and there to set-up one of the DLCs he had for the game. “They’re really passionate. Sakuya claimed it just flows naturally. I don’t really get it, but must be for their love in acting.”

Banri was silent for a few seconds, which Itaru found quite odd. Banri wasn’t really one of the quietest members in the company whenever Itaru came home from work. Heck, he could even hear him screaming right outside as soon as he wakes up.

“I didn’t come here to be an actor.”

And with that, Itaru sensed a bit of familiarity from him, despite their differences. He continued, “I just joined to beat the shit out of Hyodo, didn’t expect I’d end up in theater. I won’t be here for long though.” He felt like he was hearing his former self beside him, the one when the Spring troupe was still just a bunch of new faces he assumed would be forgotten soon. His actions later spoke otherwise.

“Have you ever been on stage before, Banri?” He asked as kind as possible. This was new; he was usually the one receiving advice about this, usually from Izumi or Sakuya. “When they force me to, yea. A few times.”

“Lead?”

“Side. Got too many absences for them to trust me with a serious role.” Banri took the controller and started choosing a character, his eyes glued to the screen while Itaru took a few peeks at his expression. “You sure you just want to beat Juza?”

“Definitely—“

“—or are you looking for something more for yourself?”

Silence.

That caught Banri off-guard, accidentally clicking several buttons in the character choosing screen which ended up locking his chosen character and kart. Isabelle from AC popped up, “… you got the Animal Crossing DLC? Seriously?”

Is he avoiding his question?

Itaru furrowed his eyebrows at this for a moment, completely looking at him, but hummed a ‘yea’. Guess he’ll ignore that for Banri’s sake. “Animal Crossing is a good game, especially ACNH. You should try.” He said, also pressing randomly for it to be fair, and for accidentally distracting Banri for a moment. The other acknowledged this.

“Not into games like those. Short attention span.”

“As expected of fruit flies.”

“—and it seems too much wor—did you just compare me to a fly?” Itaru laughed at Banri’s reaction, having him say that in a confused, unamused tone with his surprised face. It was hilarious. He bet no one has ever told him that before. They bickered for a while, the exchanges they would normally send in game chats—except now it was in person. As they waited for the round to start, Banri thought of a good idea to kick up a challenge, to add to the excitement.

“First three plays, whoever loses between us will have to post anything the other asks. Gaming account in Twinter.”

Itaru cocked his head to the side, giving him an amused smirk, “Are you sure about that?” Banri shot back a condescending grin as he raised his controller, “Can’t wait to invade taruchi’s social media.”

This guy may be in super ultra-easy mode, but Itaru had a few extra years playing this game compared to him. Time to kick someone’s ass.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

It was twelve midnight, and Banri tried his best to sneak pass the other’s dorm rooms to get back in his. His and Itaru’s little gaming session was unexpectedly longer than he assumed. Right after they played Mario Kart, looting in dungeons for several hours, and just messing around with other players in the lobby, they called it a night. It felt comfortably nice to have a gaming buddy in the company, helped him get his mind off of the acting issue and—ah, he was too distracted in those challenges that he forgot to check Itaru’s mark.

It was fine though, Banri had a great time with him.

He slowly opened the door to his and Juza’s shared room, turning on the flash on his phone so he could climb up to his bed. As expected, the tall freak was sleeping soundly and snoring quite loudly too. Oh shit, was he drooling? This is gold; Banri took a quick snap at the other’s face and saved the picture. Blackmail material.

He let his head fall on the pillow and stretched his arms. Banri didn’t plan on sleeping yet though, he still had something to do.

**_One (1) new LIME message._ **

Sheesh. He really wasn’t going to let this go.

**Itaru** : can’t wait to see the twint.  
 **Banri** : Calm your dick, I just got back in my room.  
 **Itaru** : sorry.  
 **Itaru** : nah, i’m not sorry.  
 **Banri** : Asshole.  
 **Itaru** : aww <3

Banri rolled his eyes at the last message before tapping on the purple bird icon, opening his gaming social media account. He began to type in what they agreed on—or more like what Itaru called his revenge. Unfortunately, Banri ended up losing in Mario Kart a few hours ago, so now he had to follow the oldie’s orders.

_**NEO** _   
**@NEOGaming**

**@taruchi** wreck me like one of your gaming keyboards. Do it hard.

…

…

_1,098 people retwinted your twint._  
 _5,203 people liked your twint_.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

**@taruchi** replied: damn, neo, never knew you thirst for me like that. teenage libido?  
 **@NEOGaming** replied: Fuck you, man.  
 **@taruchi** replied: thought i’d be the one to do the fucking.

It was stupid, but Banri couldn’t help but smile at their banters, even on their private message. Itaru was teasing him privately while they were also replying to each other on their gaming accounts. It was hilarious, in some way, and it wasn’t awkward.

Something might make it awkward though.

He scrolled through the other users' replies,

**@janinn_ia** : OMG??!! FINALLY NOT TARUNEO CRUMBS  
 **@itsmariaaaa** : wELL that escalated qUICKLY  
 **@helpmeohlord** : I LIVE FOR THIS!! ><  
 **@chiimpymuk** : hah. gAy.  
 **@neocandestroyme** : Wtf??? NEO HOW COULD YOU!  
 **@simpshrimptaru** : wAsn’t a fan of da ship b4, I am now loool

Banri wasn’t sure how Itaru was going to take this, but he hoped it wouldn’t be awkward for them. Well, he was the one who ordered him to post that.

Itaru’s words from earlier bothered him quite a bit though. He could beat Hyodo in anything else, and he clearly already beat him in acting, so why was he here? Was he really just in it to beat his ass? Just what did he want to do… for _himself_?

He shook his head as he looked back at his and Itaru’s chats. NEO and taruchi, huh? Maybe NEO and taruchi could do a live gaming sesh soon. 

_He’d like that._


	4. First-Aid

**Soulmate Fact IV:**

Siblings, may they be twins or not, have similar marks; but not exact ones. Some may be accurately opposites while others have the same shape or form, just different designs.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

A few weeks passed by pretty quickly, Itaru’s day-to-day work went smoothly with the frequent visits from Banri for their gaming sesh. He felt happy having someone’s company while he’s laid back, out of his work clothes, and farming in dungeons for hours. He supposed, at this point, he could refer to Banri as his ‘buddy’.

Something was off with him though, and it was a bit concerning. Itaru should worry about that some other time, if he could. With a sigh, he turned back to his computer and continued some document he was assigned to cross-check and publish by the end of the day.

For Banri, he spent most of his days with Itaru that he keeps forgetting about the mark— actually, he even forgot his own mark existed. He wasn’t able to have a chance to peek through Itaru’s sleeves since he always had long ones on. Quite unusual since the guy usually wore short sleeved shirts, sometimes oversized, especially before they became gaming buddies. Well, he’ll worry about that some other time.

Right now, the autumn troupe was having a bit of trouble back in their practice room. It was almost night time, and all Banri wanted was for practice to end so he could go back to his room and have some time to himself—that is, if Juza wouldn’t hog the room again.

“I got a lot to say…”

Yuzo, the guy they heard about so much from the Spring and Summer troupes, stood before the five of them. Even Itaru mentioned he was a freaky guy, said he caught him off-guard a bunch of times during Spring troupe’s practices. Banri really wasn’t looking forward to this, and he was too lazy to give any care—he was sure he could pull it off in front of this yakuza.

He always does. Banri is in super ultra-easy mode, after all.

“… I ain’t seein’ a trace of you guys in your acts. No one’s projectin’ their roles enough.”

 _Hah?_ Banri furrowed his eyebrows at that. He wasn’t included, right? He was sure he acted out Lucky Luciano perfectly, even in practice. Yea, for sure he wasn’t one of these guys.

Banri felt confident about his performance, until, eventually, Yuzo’s eyes met his. The glare was sharp, some glint in it as he continued to lecture them, “A faker playin’ a role just comes off as goin’ through the motions. The whole fun of acting is when the lies come from a real place.”

 _Was that glare just by accident?_ Omi and Taichi mumbled a few words beside him, but were clouded by Banri’s train of thoughts. He felt a chill run down his spine as the old man continued, making sure he met Banri’s eyes whenever he mentioned something about the roles and putting effort in them.

_It doesn’t seem like an accident anymore._

“I’ll have you guys do individual portraits of yourself.”

“Hah? Portraits?” That snapped Banri out of his thoughts. The others, too, looked at the guy questioningly. Yuzo explained, “You’ll be acting out yourselves, like a narrative per se. You’ll be tellin' a story of the biggest regret of your life.”

Easy. That was the first impression Banri got. This would be as easy as any schoolwork he finished in an hour before the deadlines. Besides, he could make something up on the spot and deliver it just as convincing, as if it was real. He felt a smirk crawl up to his face as he listened, “It’ll be in two weeks, and you’ll have an audience to watch you—I’ll be making my troupe rank you from best to worst too, so better not half-ass it.”

“Hah. Hyodo, sounds like you and I will have a showdown sooner than I thought.”

“… I won’t lose.”

“Keep dreamin’, buddy.”

This was the perfect opportunity for Banri to finally crush the guy. Leave him thinking about his lost once Banri takes first place, just a bit of a teaser before he beats him for real in their play. Oh shit, the play is in less than a month from now. Now he was really riled up.

“Self-portrait in two weeks… is this reasonable, Yuzo-san? With the play coming up, on top of that.” They heard the director say. The older guy turned to her and whispered something none of them could make out, but that didn’t matter to Banri.

It was first place or nothing.

“It’s five minutes. How hard could it be?” Banri shrugged.

All he had to do was make up something, deliver it well, and hog that first place. Easy shit, Hyodo will go crying home. This was it.

Super ultra-easy mode.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Tch. Thirty coins and I still can’t catch ‘em all.” Itaru clicked his tongue, cocking his head to the side with a hand on his neck. He’s been spending hours in the arcade now, just to try his luck on a limited gacha capsule machine in the corner. The gacha consisted of mini keychains of different shiny Pokémons. It was pretty rare to get those both in his game and as merchandises.

He had hoped he’d at least get a Shiny Mew, but his luck was stuck with a bunch of Shiny Lucarios. Not hating on it or anything, since Lucario is pretty neat, but he hated the design. Zero color taste, just like some highschooler he knows.

With another click of his tongue, he picked up the bag where he kept all the capsules, then left the gacha area. Some kid immediately took the spot, probably been waiting for Itaru for a while. Poor him then, he got there first—

“A Mew!”

 _Bullshit_. Did the kid just say what he thinks he said? Itaru turned around to confirm it and, yea the boy with some baseball shirt was holding a gold-colored capsule with a picture of Shiny Mew. Wow, life was unfair, huh? Kids suddenly have better luck than adults his age. He should have bought thirty one tokens. How the hell did the kid get a Shiny Mew in one go?

With a scowl on his face, Itaru decided to leave the arcade for good. He’ll try again some other time, he supposed. Maybe use up fifty tokens next time. Hopefully the capsule machine gets refilled with Shiny Mews.

Itaru’s only problem now was how he was going to rid of the extra capsules in his bag. He could give some to Banri. That idiot might be interested in collecting them too—maybe he could even bribe him to exchange a Shiny Mew or Mewtwo if his luck was better than Itaru's. If not, then perhaps Sakuya or Citron would be interested. Tsuzuru might accept some of it, and Masu—no, he’ll sass him about it or tell Itaru he won’t accept gifts unless it was from the director. Poor director-chan.

… _and speak of the devil_ , while walking along Veludo Way he heard a commotion. Izumi was standing beside the group with posters of the Autumn Troupe on-hand, passing them along while the others proceeded with a little street-act of their play.

It was a scene with Taichi, Omi, and Juza—but Banri was nowhere to be found. Sakyo was beside Izumi, handing out posters as well. Huh, they kinda looked good together, like mother and father. Itaru didn’t mind it for a while, but he did recognize the marks on their wrists—they were too similar. One was those smiling masks you often see in operas or theater plays, while the other's was a frowning one. You could probably guess whose mark was the grimaced mask. It looked like him.

That could probably mean they were soulmates? Who knew. There weren’t many signs to prove two people were soulmate, and he knew siblings had quite similar ones. Izumi and Sakyo weren’t siblings though, right? If so, then they are soulmates, and Itaru would surely root for them. He doesn’t know their history, but Sakyo seemed to be overly protective with the company's director, even if he was literally the cancer for the other troupes. Screw debt and tax collectors.

He shrugged the thought off and was about to walk away unnoticed, until he heard the director call out to him. Sigh. Guess she really does have sharp eyes. Itaru walked towards them with his signature smile, waving at both while the others continued their act. “Itaru-san! No work today?”

“No, thankfully. How’s ticket selling?”

“Hm… We’re having a bit of tro—“

“Your gaming partner is giving us trouble.”

Partner? _That would mean Banri, right?_ Oh wow. It hasn’t even been that long, but Sakyo is already making it look like they’re best friends or something. He raised an eyebrow, “Banri? What happened?”

With a troubled look, Izumi clutched the posters and let out a sigh, “We were supposed to try and sell tickets together today, but he said he’ll just do it alone some other day. Something about his will be easily sold in a few hours.”

Huh, typical NEO line right there. Stubborn as always.

Sakyo added, “He didn’t even take his share of posters. That little brat.” His shoulders drooped down, a defeated expression on his face. Poor old guy. Must be hard babysitting a bunch of kids in his troupe.

Oh wait, wasn’t _Itaru_ the oldest in his own troupe? Babysitting, huh? Yea, no, he feels like he’s the one being babysitted by Sakuya. Quite the contrast between the troupe leaders, Sakuya and Tenma seemed really passionate and lively about their roles, while Banri is just… laid back.

There must be something more to it though.

“If you see him, could you give him these? Sakuya-kun said he couldn’t find him In the dorms, and Yuki-kun said something about the birds of the same feather flock together…?” Izumi shared, “You two do seem similar.” And Itaru wasn’t sure if that was meant to insult them or praise them. He couldn’t deny they were similar though, but did Yuki really have to point that out to her?

Itaru laughed nervously, trying not to make it sound like he was offended. “Sure, I’ll be going around stores today so I’ll shove these when I bump into Banri.” And by shove, he really wanted to shove the papers to his face. Great. Added task to his supposed free day.

Izumi was happy hearing that, smiling brightly at the boy. “Thank you, Itaru-san!” She said gleefully. If Masumi were here, Itaru was sure he’d be pummeled into a wall by just his glare. Thank god the kid wasn’t with them. Having Sakyo glaring at him was enough.

He bowed to them and greeted the Autumn troupe before he went off, receiving an enthusiastic greeting from Taichi—which eventually had some of the audiences stare at Itaru’s face in awe. Ah, crap. Now he really needed to get out of here. Some women are scary.

Itaru carried the posters in his bag with the capsules before going into stores. If he couldn’t get the Shiny Mew capsule then maybe he’ll just spend the rest of his money on merchandises of Mizuki. “Hopefully I don’t run into anyone.” He mumbled as he pulled his phone out.

Great luck, four new messages from the troublemaker.

**Banri:** Hey.  
 **Banri:** Hey, Itaru-san.  
 **Banri:** U free later?  
 **Banri:** Let’s raid.  
  
 **Itaru:** don’t you have to sell tickets?  
 **Banri:** I’ll do it tomorrow. DW.

Is he serious about that? Hard to believe. Itaru didn’t want to do any extra work for anyone right now.

**Itaru:** ‘kay fine, later at eight I’ll be OL  
 **Banri:** Sweet.

Well, maybe some company wouldn't hurt.

  
  
 **Itaru:** banri  
 **Banri:** Yea?  
 **Itaru:** where are you rn?

Itaru put his phone in his pocket when he arrived at a large store. He hoped no one from work would see him here, none of them knew he was… uhh, a nerd. A few minutes passed with him mostly going around the sections, finding for the one with Eight: RE merch. He didn’t count how long, but Banri did take some time to reply to him. He checked his phone.  
  


 **Banri:** Just somewhere, not important.  
  


Not important…?

Itaru knew it was none of his business, but Banri didn’t usually reply like that, or at least not to Itaru. He even told Itaru he was hiding in his school’s bathroom during Math period last Monday, waiting for the hall to clear up so he could go to the rooftop.

Kinda weird at first since he thought Banri was taking a shit while texting him, he was ready to tease him about it. He shook his head as he kneeled down to check one of the pins. They put up a new collection for Mizuki and Chii-chan. Nice.

**Itaru:** well, if you want to meet, i’m in anihub.

“Hm. 10 pulls or the collection.” He mumbled to himself, staring at his phone and the pins. Maybe he could skip a few dinners for the next ten pulls—ah, right, he wasn’t living alone anymore. He kept forgetting about that.

Guess he’ll have to say good bye to five days of gaming snacks. Maybe he could ask Banri to buy for them when they raid?

**Banri:** omw.

Oh, he agreed.

 **Itaru:** k, c u  
 **Banri:** Pfft. Tf is that reply?

With a grin, Itaru grabbed the pin collection and a keychain Banri might like. It was from the recent anime they watched, a romance-action series Muku suggested a few days ago. Banri wouldn’t shut up about the heroine.

Good bye to a whole week of snacks then.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Took you long enough.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who changed the venue at the last minute.”

Itaru shrugged, “Had to. Saw one of my co-workers enter.”

“Oh yea, they don’t know you’re a weeb.”

He squinted his eyes in response, nudging Banri, “You’re one to talk.” He smiled at him, “You ready for the date?”

And this took Banri by surprise, seeing his eyes widen and mouth ajar was hilarious. It worked everytime. It took him a while to snap back to his senses, the typical reaction the characters in his otome games would have when he chose the option to confess. It was much cuter with Banri. “Fuck you, man.” Was all he could say before his face turned pink. Aw, teenagers were cute.

_Wow, okay, I sound weird._

Itaru took the keychain from the pocket of his pink trench coat. Banri stared at the item curiously and cautiously, “You bribing me for somethin'?”

“Ouch. Do you take me for that?” Itaru pretended to be hurt, clutching his chest, “… and here I thought you trusted me. Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Ew, Itaru-san.”

Itaru laughed at this. He knew he looked idiotic right now and that there were people who heard him, but messing with the younger one like this was too fun to even care about others. He regained his composure and forcefully pushed the keychain to Banri’s hand, “No bribing, you bully. Maybe for some snacks, but I just really thought you might like it.”

Itaru had to admit, it was unusual for him to buy anything for anyone, except the gifts he gave his own troupe, but he assumed he and Banri were close enough to do this. Maybe go down his route for a little while and see how it goes. No, what was he thinking?

Banri took the keychain with a relieved sigh, looking at it. “Actually, yea I like it.” The other smiled—oh, Banri really was good looking, “Thanks, Itaru-san.”

His mind had to stop thinking for itself.

Itaru covered his wrist once he realized his mark was slightly showing, he didn’t want Banri seeing it—not sure why, but he just wasn’t comfortable showing his wrist to anybody. Thankfully, Banri didn’t mind this. ”Well then, where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere. Too tired to sell tickets though.” He replied, eyeing the poster in Itaru's bag.

“What happened to your OP stats?”

The younger one went silent, avoiding his gaze. Itaru chose not to ask anything about it. “Let’s go back to the dorms then. Watch me stream before we head to the dungeon?”

“Sure.”

It didn’t take them long to get back, since it was just a few blocks away from the dorm. Banri asked for them to take the longer way back, something about not wanting to run into the autumn troupe. Itaru doesn’t know why, but he figured he wasn’t in the position to meddle with anything about him.

Once they got back to his room, he grabbed a sweater and changed in his bathroom. Banri was just playing on his phone while lazily lied down on the black couch, not minding the fact that Itaru left about three or four empty soda cans on the table.

Itaru proceeded to open his computer and start up his game, since he needed new content for taruchi after weeks of being busy. He felt the chair head move as a hand leaned against it, Banri watching behind him. “On mic?”

“Off mic. I’ll just edit it.”

“Aight.”

Clicking on the start button, taruchi entered the game lobby and was greeted by players calling out his gamehandle. They swarmed around him as if he was Tenma, hearing a snicker from Banri behind him. Itaru decided to greet them with a simple hi before entering a game.

“How’s your portrait going?” Itaru asked him while the game was loading, his finger lightly tapping on the mouse. The other one grabbed one of the sodas they bought and popped it open so he could drink, clearing his throat before he replied, “Fine. Haven’t started on it, probably will cram tomorrow.”

“Seriously? You plannin’ to cram it?”

“I always do. Always works out fine.”

Of course, why was he surprised? Attention back to the screen, taruchi fixed his gears before the match started, making sure to put his screen record on. Banri gave him praises and comments while they were playing, alerting Itaru whenever he passed by a loot or a dead player’s dropped gears. He used to be annoyed when his sister did that, but at least Banri knew just when to point things out and when to shut up, especially whenever he tried to snipe a player.

The game was pretty smooth, except for the fact that some players kept calling out taruchi through voicemail, wanting them to be carried. Hell no. Noobs can just learn for themselves.

Good thing his microphone was off, Banri laughed at him for saying that out loud.

Twenty players before, and now down to four. It was Itaru and three others—oh, nope. He just killed two. One left. Now all he had to do was to find the other one, wherever he was hiding. He made sure to watch behind him too in case a red dot appeared, if the other planned to snipe him.

Hiding inside one of the houses, Itaru healed up and chose which weapon to use, grabbing a knife as a sub-weapon just in case it ended with a close-ranged combat.

He was about to head out when he felt the chair lighten, and heard hissing from behind. Was that Banri?

He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard noise in the game, “Just continue, Itaru-san. Don’t worry.” It seemed like the other player was planning to sneak attack taruchi. At the same time, he heard Banri cuss under his breath as the cushions made a rustling noise.

He sounded like he was having a hard time.

Before the player could attack taruchi, he opened the menu and chose to surrender.

' _You have surrendered.'_ The game said, displaying an overall ranking of all the players. He didn’t win, but taruchi was the MVP. Good enough. The chats then started to cover his screen, some questioning his surrender while the others claimed he gave mercy to another player. _Yea, as if._

**N00seBar:** Lmao. I won against taruchi. Not so great now huh?  
 **Bannyb:** Dude, do you see your stats? You were hidin half in the game loool  
 **N00seBar:** So what? Still won, shitty noooobs.  
 **KeiLiNA:** Ooh toxic.

Oh?

**taruchi:** just let him be. prolly the first time for the kid to taste victory. GG everyone.  
 **N00seBar:** Fck u  
 **taruchi:** no thanks. i have standards.  
 **KeiLiNA:** LMAO!!

Itaru turned the game off and stood up, making his way to Banri on the couch, “Did you win?” he asked. He had his arm over his stomach. Itaru didn’t say anything, just looked at Banri seriously while his hands made their way to the other’s jacket.

“Itaru-san?”

“Take off your jacket.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, or I’m stripping you myself.”

Banri froze. He was about to say some smart remark to tease him when he noticed how serious the older one was with his tone. He didn’t say anything else and pulled his jacket off, despite him revealing his soulmate mark. Itaru then pulled the other’s shirt up—and there it is. This is why Banri was struggling to walk earlier, always slouching down and an arm dropping over his stomach. He had a, not small but not large either, wound on his right side, an open wound from something sharp to be exact. It wasn’t bleeding, but it looked painful.

“Wait here.” Itaru said before walking to his bathroom, opening one of the cabinets to retrieve an unused first-aid kit. Good thing he bought this a few months ago, now there was a purpose for it. Laying it down on the coffee table and throwing the empty cans to the trash bin, he kneeled down and awkwardly pulled the other’s shirt up again.

Banri didn’t say anything, but he watched as Itaru carefully poured hydrogen peroxide over it. Itaru's older sister used to treat his wounds whenever he cut himself by accident as a child, or when he gets scraped because of his clumsiness. It wasn’t enough of an experience to be knowledgeable about a wound like Banri’s, but he supposed it would suffice. He heard hissing from the other whenever the chemical wet the wound.

After cleaning it, Itaru gently put ointment, his sister used before, over his scar before covering it with a large gauze pad. “Wouldn’t want Izumi finding out about this, yea?” He commented, finally looking up at the other.

Banri was staring at him the whole time, and they were both caught off-guard when their eyes met. Awkwardly, Banri looked away as he felt his cheeks go warm. “Y-Yea… Thanks for this, Itaru-san.”

The older one hummed in response, closing the first-aid kit and leaving it on the table. He’ll clean that up later. Itaru grabbed his phone and sat beside the almond-haired boy while he put his jacket back on. Itaru sneaked a peek at his wrist before he covered it again—what was that shape? Some banana? Weird mark he’s got there.

Tapping on his phone screen, he was greeted by the SSR Mizuki he won thanks to his and NEO’s ceasefire.

“So, wanna tell me how you got that?” He asked casually, bringing his legs up to rest on the table in front of them.

One more thing unusual with Banri today was that he was quiet. Except for while he was playing. Banri was a lot more quiet than when they first started gaming. Eventually, though, he decided to tell him the story to his wound. “I got myself involved with a group before. I was a dumbass who acted before I spoke, some guys from another school got pissed.”

Life of a gangster, huh.

“I left the group when Hyodo defeated me. Didn’t know there was someone else who viewed me as their rival.”

“So they all resorted to violence?”

“Nah, just one. The others only wanted to talk to me.” Banri rested his elbow on the armrest and put his chin over his knuckled, not looking at Itaru. “I stopped getting into fights a long time ago, but the guy still held a grudge. Didn’t know he was armed.”

“Did he do anything else?”

“Fortunately, nah.” The boy chuckled, “Injured but still alive. The other guys held him off and left, sayin’ something like that was the last time I’ll see their faces. Not planning to look for him or anythin’, but damn.” Itaru blankly stared at his screen, the Mizuki ssr character smiling at him. Mizuki was adorable as always, but he was focused on Banri right now. He wasn’t sure what to say, he wasn’t good with these sorts of stuff. If he had experience with comforting someone or at least giving advice, maybe he’d be able to help out.

Itaru really wished he was Sakuya or Izumi right now.

“I keep fucking up.”

“… you don’t have to blame yourself for everything, you know.” Itaru spoke without thinking.

Silence.

Ah, there it is. Itaru’s mind was blocked, really not sure what would help Banri in this situation. Sure, he was good with visual novels, but those had choices laid out by the game's system itself. If there were buttons that could appear in front of him with sentences that could either make or break Banri, he hoped it would appear soon.

Neither of them spoke, and Itaru wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything else or leave it be. Until, he heard Banri chuckle, “Itaru-san, how do you look at me?”

“With my eyes?”

“No shit. I mean how would you describe me?”

“Noob."

“Fuck you.” They smiled at each other and laughed.

This thing Itaru was good at.

“I was intimidated by you, but really who wouldn’t?" Banri rolled his eyes at this, “… but you seem gentle and a lot more thoughtful than others might think. Hard to believe you’re a gangster once I got to know you.”

“I… thanks.”

“No problem.”

Another silence filled the air, but it wasn’t the awkward silence—this one was more calm. To Itaru, at least, it didn’t make him feel uneasy. Banri copied his stance and also put his legs over the table, accidentally pushing the first-aid kit. “I wish I was a lot more normal, like before. I feel really lost to be honest. Don’t even know what I want to do with myself.”

So that’s why Banri was unsure with being an actor, or of joining the theater. He continued, “Yuzo had us do a run-through of the portraits this morning, I did mine on the spot. He told me it was a sure lose for me.”

“You made up a story?”

“Yea…”

“Banri, you don’t have to worry so much about your future.” Itaru mumbled. He wasn’t in the spot to say all that, being a twenty-three year old dude with a job depended on his façade just to make up for the fact that he was a shut-in weeaboo. Still, though, if he could help Banri fix himself then he’ll ignore that fact and be truthful of the things he wished he realized when he was younger.

“It’s fine if you’re confused, or conflicted even. Life isn’t always about winning or being ahead of others.” The younger one silently listened to him, “Just live in the present. Talk to your troupe; try out acting for yourself—not for beating Juza. If acting’s not your forte, then it’s your choice to look for another path.”

Did that come out correct? Or did he just… well, maybe offend Banri by accident?”

The latter was proved wrong when he saw Banri smile once again. This time, it was Itaru’s turn to feel warmth invade his cheeks. Damn that smile.

“I’ll try that. Sorry for bothering you with this… uhm, drama.”

“It ain’t for free. I’m goin’ in the dungeon under-geared and you have to carry me for losing my game earlier.”

Banri groaned, huh he probably knew Itaru lied about the under-geared part. Going without gear made it easy to level a smurf account, and Banri was like the top player in the game. Surely he can handle it a second time.

“Fine, whatever. Guess I owe you one for the keychain.”

“Do your best, my reliable NEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a quick proofread on this one, but I'm sorry again if some sentences are confusing. Chapter 5 has an intro already but yes, it'll take some time for me to finish it the way I want it to be written. School started last week so my updates are slow! Thank you for reading though, and for your comments/thoughts on the previous chapters!


	5. Bishōjo

**Banri Settsu sent two (2) attachments.**

It’s been a boring day for Itaru in the office, the usual paperwork and client calls. He couldn’t wait for the clock to strike seven so he could get out of here. Right now, there weren’t much to do as the heavy loads for this project was for his senpai’s department. They were sitted next to each other, Chikage’s eyes on the screen while the other's… on his phone’s screen. He hid the phone a little below the desk, but Chikage didn’t seem to care. Thank god he didn’t tell their boss.

Banri has been sending random memes and videos for the past hour, which actually helped him forget about boredom for a little while. It somewhat felt wrong since he was literally in class—but then again, Itaru was at work. He pointed it out anyways.

> **Itaru:** that’s a cute dog and all, but aren’t u in class?  
>  **Banri:** Last period arts, kinda boring tbh.  
>  **Itaru:** huh, they don’t make headaches stand out anymore?  
>  **Banri:** Rude to call me a headache but can’t deny.  
>  **Banri** : They still do, if I get caught that is.  
>  **Itaru** : ah, such confidence.  
>  **Banri** : Cmon, you love that ‘bout me ;)  
>  **Itaru** : mind u that u are not on my route. shoo.  
>  **Banri** : Huh, wrong choice. Load saved file please.  
>  **Itaru** : deleted. there are no existing saved files.  
>  **Banri** : You can't do that!

Itaru subconsciously chuckled and shook his head. Normally, he’d cringe at that, but it was genuinely funny hearing—or reading that from Banri. He doesn’t really play, to quote the boy, “cringe bishōjo games” but he got him to play one with him for streaming purposes. The views went wild once they uploaded the video, Banri having the title ‘bishōjo game virgin’ given by none other than his own fans.

The fact that Banri took the tsundere route just because she had a purple skirt was hilarious too, finding him wanting to fight her every time he picks the wrong choice. It was his first time finishing a game like that, and he got the bad end. Oh, the amount of fandom jokes that emerged just from that live stream.

NEO and taruchi have been doing more streams than he did with his online friends, and Itaru didn’t think that was bad. Besides, his online ‘friends’ made him feel like they invite him to get a raise on their subscribers count, just because taruchi is famous or so. They never talk out of game and are obviously being all buddy-buddy only when the recording starts. With Banri, they play for fun, and Itaru really was having fun.

> **Banri** : Can I say something?  
>  **Itaru** : no if that something is stupid.  
>    
>  **Banri** : Isabelle looks like you when your hair is tied up.  
>  **Itaru** : isabelle? ACNH??  
>  **Itaru** : since when were you interested in the game?  
>  **Banri** : Eh. Bought the game last week after you talked about it for hour.  
>  **Itaru** : it was barely half an hour.  
>  **Banri** : Felt like hours!  
>  **Banri** : ‘Nyways, it ain’t that bad. Can you see other’s characters here?  
>  **Itaru** : yea, i’ll let you visit taruchi tom. now stop playing in class.  
>  **Banri** : You sound like my older sis.  
>  **Itaru** : your sister must be sane.
> 
> **Banri sent a GIF.**

Itaru let out another chuckle after seeing a GIF of a smiling fox, the grinning one with its eyes closed. It looked exactly like Banri when he’s being smart.

“Chigasaki, it’s not simping over your girlfriend hours.” Chikage’s voice made Itaru straighten his back. He didn’t realize he was slouching over his phone. Itaru cleared his voice and turned the phone off. “I was talking to my co-actor.”

“The gangster?” Yes, he talked to Chikage about Banri a few times while the green-haired man was on break. He’s been questioning him about Banri a lot lately, feels weird seeing him so interested about the young man—or was he trying to get something out of Itaru? That demon.

“Yes, senpai.”

“My apologies, your boyfriend then.” Itaru almost spit his coffee out upon hearing that. He felt his cheeks go warm—no way. Was he really blushing? Must be out of embarrassment. He turned away from Chikage to avoid any more comments from the guy. “He’s nothing more than a friend, senpai. Please don’t conclude.”

Chikage only hummed as a reply, eyes still on his computer screen. Itaru thanked the heavens that he didn’t say anything else—unfortunately, though, his signature grin was still on his face. It was as if his senpai was mocking him.

He was right though, Banri was nothing more than a friend. But then, why was Itaru so riled up with this, with all the blushing?

Ah, he was never really teased with someone he knew. It was always with his boss’ daughter whom he never met once, or a coworker he never gave time to remember the name. He knew Banri, maybe that was why he’s embarrassed.

> **Banri:** Did you feel nervous during Spring's play?  
>  **Itaru** : romeo and julius?  
>  **Banri** : Yea, that.  
>  **Itaru** : i didn't have the lead role... but yea, felt like i'd pee my pants  
>  **Banri** : Ew man, cut the details.  
>  **Itaru** : i kid. why do you ask?  
>  **Banri** : Idk. Dunno what I should feel about tomorrow.  
>  **Banri** : Kinda surprising thinking about myself acting in front of a full house, y'know?  
>    
>  **Itaru sent a GIF.**  
>    
>  **Banri** : Were you really trying to cheer me up with a level up gif?  
>  **Itaru** : yes, did it help?  
>  **Banri** : Maybe.  
>  **Itaru** : are any of your relatives coming?

It took some time for Banri to reply.

> **Banri** : Don't wanna talk to my dad, mom either.  
>  **Itaru** : what about your sister?  
>  **Banri** : With her fam.

_Ah..._

> **Banri** : DW. I'm fine with it. Makes me more nervous thinking my sister's there.  
>  **Itaru** : i'm sure you'll do great on your play.  
>  **Banri** : Gimme a good luck charm??  
>  **Itaru** : like what?  
>  **Banri** : UR skin.  
>  **Itaru** : you'll do horrible on your play.
> 
> **Banri sent a sticker.**

It was a sticker of the same fox but with his tongue sticking out. _He really is a kid._

“I see that your mark is no longer red.”

This made Itaru look down at his mark. They were still weird in shape, but at least it wasn’t like Banri’s banana mark. _Poor soulmate whoever his was._ He shrugged as he stared at it, “It’s been past a month after all.”

“Have you found your soulmate yet?”

Itaru shook his head, “I keep forgetting.”—or at least Banri made him forget about the mark. He kept himself busy with gaming and work that he eventually forgot that soulmate marks even existed. It used to bother him in the showers, but not it was like… just one part of him.

Chikage let out an exasperated sigh, “Well, just hope your soulmate is your b—“

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“— _best friend._ ”

…

Oh.

Chikage had his eyebrows raised, finally looking at Itaru. The blonde boy immediately stood up, “Excuse me. I need a bathroom break.” He fumbled over his words, almost tripping on his work chair as he dragged himself to the bathroom. He heard Chikage’s laugh as he walked away.

Itaru really shouldn’t be getting riled up over this.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

A few more hours of suffering in his desk next to Chikage, and he’s finally out of the office. Itaru didn’t bring his car today and he wasn't plan to for about maybe a month. He needed to save up for a nendoroid of Mizuki that was going to be out in five weeks, and going back and forth by train was definitely much cheaper. Mizuki comes first. Always.

He had his phone out with one hand while the other was gripping the metal beside him. Itaru gave up his seat for an old woman a few minutes ago, which he received a bright smile and a ‘thank you’ in return. It was nice seeing that.

It was a few hours until the usual dinner time in the dorms, he bet his salary it was curry. Whatever dinner was, Itaru figured a few rounds at a console in the arcades wouldn’t be so bad. He needed a break from all the meddling Chikage did, and all the instances of him putting the idea of Banri being more than a friend in his mind.

He didn’t know why, but it was bothering him.

Right now, as the train moved, his thumb also moved along his phone's screen, scrolling through his gaming social media. His followers really liked the videos with NEO; one of them even became his top-liked video of the month. Must be because of NEO being famous too?

He ended up stalking Banri’s followers and all his replies to them. There was one where he somewhat, well, flirted.

> **Kae**  
>  _@_mikaaaaela_  
>  NEO’s new thumbnail theme is so pretty!!!

Itaru had to admit, despite his video’s thumbnail having a gradient purple and blue border, the way he designed the video and its effects were indeed satisfying. Kinda hard to believe he edited everything by himself—just like taruchi. He scrolled down the thread;

> **NEO**  
>  _@NEOGaming_  
>  Not as pretty as you.

Itaru furrowed his eyebrows after reading that. The post was from a year ago, but he didn’t know why he’s got a weird feeling about it. All he knows is that he _definitely_ wouldn’t want to see that again.

He continued to scroll through the search ‘NEO and taruchi’ before the train stopped at a station. The old lady from earlier stood up and bowed at Itaru once again before leaving, and so he took a seat that she, this time, offered. He smiled at her before the doors closed.

Attention back on his phone, he didn’t realized he accidentally liked one of the posts—and it was one very, uhh, suggestive.

> **RAE**  
>  _@sunandmoonr_  
>  NEO and taruchi are secretly soulmates, you can’t change my mind.

Please don’t let them see that. He immediately pressed the heart button again to unlike the post.

Itaru was nervous. They might notice his accident and take it the wrong way. That would definitely make things awkward for Banri and him.

Itaru knew that there was some ‘fandom’ that existed of them shipping him and Banri, or, well, he only knew him as NEO that time. He wasn’t bothered by it, even if they romanticized the ingame fights they had despite Itaru really getting pissed at him for real—that was in the past though. Now that they streamed together, the fandom grew.

There were even fanarts of him and NEO’s character in Knights of the Round Table. Itaru with his Lancelot class with his character in blue and white with bunny ears. Don’t ask him why, Banri just told him to keep it on so he wouldn’t look ‘common’. Banri’s Guinevere class with his character in black and red, cat ears recommended by Itaru as revenge. They often streamed that game, most of the time NEO jumping around in dungeons. He really wanted to slice NEO instead of the monsters.

> **BUMBUM  
>  **_@bumblebumbee_  
>  so is it taruneo or neotaru?? ngl still confused who would top, but seems like both can switch
> 
> **RAE**  
>  _@sunandmoonr_  
>  Both can defo switch
> 
> **BUMBUM**  
>  _@bumblebumbee_  
>  but who would initiate??

_Hah...? Wait, what?_

He decided he shouldn't think about the thread he just saw. _Nope. Erasing data file._

As he scrolled down, the tag had several more fanarts of them and—oh wait, is that the so called Twinter series with the fake chats and posts? Ah, so it’s gotten to the point where people are now writing fan-fictions of the pair. He was a little curious about that, but he figured now was not the best time to read one especially in this state.

He glanced one more at the posts before the train stopped at Veludo station, taking his bag with him as he stood up and exited the train. Maybe that arcade trip will take his mind off of things. As he walked out of the station, he noticed a crowd gathering at the far right corner where flowers and balloons were set up as well as a table. A man with uneven bangs and a funny-looking hair color was sitted there with books surrounding him.

Itaru was near enough to hear him, “Inclination, tenderness, tender juicy love. Proclivity of spending every second with your dearest soulmate. That is the trend we live in. Love is fleeting, like noodly noodles in a—“ Itaru had zero to no idea what he was talking about.

The man’s eyes accidentally met his as he passed by, “It is only a matter of _if_ we are aware that we take interest in being intimate with another.” The weird guy bowed his head as if he was greeting Itaru, and Itaru wished he didn’t notice that.

He really has to get to the arcade, and _fast_.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

The day was exhausting for Banri. First was getting caught by his professor on last period, being held in detention for an extra hour, and getting sassed at by Yuki for being late on their final costume fitting. First dress rehearsal was tomorrow night, and next comes their three-day play. He has to admit, he felt nervous.

The weeks, too, were exhausting for his whole troupe. Some drama came up because of him placing last with the portrait stuff—yea, he admits that was his fault. Thankfully, Itaru knocked some senses into him, but in the end he still felt uncomfortable sharing his past with… strangers.

His biggest regret, huh?

Thankfully, he passed through the portrait fiasco and decided to continue as an actor. Banri was thankful his own troupe still accepted him.

Now, there’s one major problem.

“I can’t believe this! Who the hell would even try to take them?!” Yuki was enraged. There were parts of their costumes that went missing. Luciano’s hat was missing, Lansky’s purple tie was cut into half, and Benjamin’s blue shoulder jacket had coffee and paint spills. Yuki was enraged.

“Could this be from those threats we kept receiving?” Omi asked, concern vivid in his eyes. Banri’s eyes roamed around and everyone seemed distressed, Taichi was unusually silent. Maybe even he found this… horrible. "I can't believe they'd actually try to sabotage our play..."

Banri picked up the jacket and sighed to himself, “We can patch up the other two, and I’ll help Yuki with creating a new hat.” He offered, looking at their director then at Yuki to assure them, “We’ll be wasting time finding the culprit with rehearsal tomorrow. I’m fine with staying up tonight.”

Yuki nodded, breathing in sharply as he tried to cool himself down. They started folding the costumes and wrapping them up. It was best to store them at a safe place where no one else could find. Banri checked his phone one more time; It's been hours, and still no reply from Itaru. He’s not home yet either. The guy must be busy, wouldn’t want to disturb him.

Banri and Izumi decided to dismiss the meeting for the meantime, the others helping with cleaning up. Carefully, Banri reached out to Taichi when he passed by him then ruffled the younger one’s hair. “Cheer up. We’ll get through this.” Taichi’s breath seemed to hitch after hearing that, until he smiled—a fake one. One like he knows a certain someone often puts on. “Y-Yes ssu. Sorry. Thanks, Ban-chan.” His reply seemed dull.

Whoever did this to his troupe, Banri was eager to give them a piece of his mind. Yuki nudged his elbow as soon as the last piece of clothing was stored, “Could you go and buy coffee since we’re staying up? I’ll make Tenma help us with fixing these.” He asked, holding the two torn-up costume pieces.

Banri nodded and gave Taichi a smile before he told the director he was heading out. He grabbed his phone and left the dorm, checking his inbox from time to time.

The convenience store was just a few walks from the dorm, but he there was no need to rush. Yuki did say earlier he’ll take a quick bath to let his mind cool down after all the tension. Banri felt bad for him, after all the efforts he put on creating costumes for their play, only to see two or three get ruined in a day. A few more minutes later, as he played a mobile game Itaru secretly installed on his phone a few days ago, he arrived at the store.

Thank god they were open 24/7.

Entering the store, he eyed the aisles and looked around for coffee. Yuki was still young, so he decided to get something that wasn’t too strong—and maybe some milk for the short guy. Should he get some snacks too?

Yea, maybe a few would help Yuki lighten up.

Banri had two things in his mind right now, one was whoever that goddamn idiot was who kept trying to ruin their play, and the other was why Itaru wasn’t responding to him yet. He checked taruchi’s social account earlier, and he left a post an hour ago.

It’s been three hours since he last replied.

Maybe he was just really busy. Went out with his coworkers, he guessed.

So then, why didn’t he tell Banri? He’d expect to receive texts of him complaining by now.

And as if his train of thoughts summoned the aforementioned person, he saw a familiar figure just outside where he was standing. Itaru seemed to have noticed Banri, looking back at him with a plain expression. Typical Itaru. Banri noticed the guy would subconsciously pout when he was thinking about something.

Banri raised his hand and made a ‘come here’ motion, which the other immediately understood. He watched as Itaru walked around and went through the entrance of the store, bowing kindly at the counter guy before making his way to him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Didn’t take you one for being formal ‘round me, but yo.”

“Don’t you have final fitting today?”

Banri raised his shoulders and bent down to look for the coffee pack fit for tonight. “Remember the threats Autumn has been getting?”

“Yea. Received another?” Itaru guessed, walking around the snacks aisle as he— _what, they had baskets around here? Jeez._ All these time Banri had been carrying stuff around with his hands.

“Worse. Costumes were torn apart.”

“That’s… horrible.” He heard Itaru say from a distance. Banri finally found the pack of coffee. He took some snacks too, then approached Itaru with a grin before dropping them in his basket. He received a questioning look from the other, “I’m not your mother.”

“Wouldn’t want you as one. I’ll pay for mine, just carry them.”

“I’m already carrying you in game, and now you want me to carry your baby bottles?”

Banri playfully pulled on Itaru’s cheek, causing the other to whine. “NEO’s been carrying your ass, in case you forgot.” He let go of his cheek after receiving one more glare. He quickly escaped to a different aisle. “Taruchi’s been saving your ass since you’re like some bull going head-first in dungeons too hard for you.”

“Can’t deny. Thanks mom.”

Banri heard a snicker from the other, and a few minutes later they finished up shopping for food. They went to the counter while they talked about their solo-quests in KniRoun. He was still amazed Itaru was able to keep playing while working full-time as a salaryman AND as an actor. He knows he often boasts about being on super ultra-easy mode, but he feels exhausted just thinking about what the older guy goes through.

They walked out of the convenience store and Banri told him about what happened earlier. It’s been really chaotic for his troupe with all the threats, while Spring’s only issue was the pressure the old man gave them. GG Sakyo.

“Can I help with sewing tonight?” Itaru asked, eyes glued on the phone in his hand, playing one round in Eight: RE. He had Banri carry all the bags in return for carrying the basket earlier. They walked along Veludo, streets empty and silent. The night was cold and roads were rather dark if not for the streetlights. Veludo was the exact opposite during the night, compared to how rowdy it was in mornings. Tonight, especially, since the god troupe doesn’t seem to be holding late-night street acts.

Banri stretched his arms as he walked beside the older one, “Ain’t exhausted yet? Didn’t you just finish work?”

“Hm, no. I spent two hours at the arcades, and I don’t have anything for tomorrow.”

Of course, Itaru would usually be staying up playing games. But he doesn’t mind a change of pace once in a while, especially since Banri was the only one in his troupe who was going to help fix the costumes—which was surprising compared to the Banri he first met. Not to mention that he was the lead actor for tomorrow’s play.

“Ah, that’s why you weren’t replying.” Was Banri waiting for his reply? “I don’t see why not then. Ever sewed before?”

“Not really, but I tried making a mini dress for my nendoroid waifu.”

“Aw, cringe man. Stop using _waifu_ around me.”

Itaru smiled at this, his reaction was gold, as usual. Banri walked a little closer to Itaru when a car passed by, “I’m surprised you’re not raiding tonight.”

“Planned to, but you might need a hand tonight— _ah_ , you and Yuki, I mean.”

Banri nodded and couldn’t help but smile, staring up to make sure he doesn't show it to the older one, “Thanks, Itaru-san” and Itaru hummed to let him know he acknowledged his reply.

A few streets more, and they would be back in the dorms. Itaru wanted to get inside as soon as possible, it was getting cold during these months and he could feel him—there it is. He let out a loud sneeze. “You still feel cold under all that layer?”

Itaru rubbed his nose and glared at Banri, “I don’t remember ever commenting about your horrible fashion choices.”

“Leopard prints are nice!”

“Yea, whatever, walking cookie.”

Banri put his knuckles over Itaru’s cheek, which made the other look up in surprise—“You’re freezing.” Banri commented. _Yes, well, not for long if you won’t take your hand off of my c—shut up, brain._

“Yes, I am. Got any resistance potions stored in your inventory?”

He expected Banri to snap back, or say something smart at the very least. They’d usually joke around like this despite how nerdy they sounded in public, but Itaru didn’t expect him to do _that_.

Silently, Banri took off his thick jacket and wrapped it around Itaru's shoulders. The boy's cheeks were pink and his eyes had a dull expression, but his gesture was soft and caring. He securely put it around Itaru, making a motion for him to stick his arms through the holes, and making sure the older one was able to nuzzle his nose against the collar after zipping it up. It was large enough to fit around his work vest, which was surprising. It felt warm, and his own cheeks felt warmer.

Itaru took this advantage to hide his own blushing face through the hood as he mumbled, “What about you…?”

“It’s fine. I can handle the cold better than you.”

“… Thanks.”

Banri smiled kindly at him. He liked seeing him smile.

He thanked the heavens when he finally saw the dorm’s lights a few walks away from them after a few minutes of silence. He didn’t know what to say after Banri gave him his jacket, and he wasn’t sure why his heart was thumping so loudly in his chest.

They went inside, changed their clothes, made coffee, and went to Yuki and Tenma’s shared room to start with sewing. Itaru didn’t know why, but even after changing his clothes, he chose to keep Banri’s jacket wrapped around him—and Banri let him.

It smelled like Banri.


	6. Stars

Everything’s been going well for the Autumn troupe so far. Banri stayed up way too late, so Sakyo and Izumi agreed to let him sleep off for today. It was supposed to be his one-month streak of not skipping a single class, but one day wouldn’t hurt after his efforts with Yuki and Itaru.

Apparently, last night, after they put the costumes back to place—they found out that more of the costumes were tampered with, probably while they were sewing the other four. The damages were… fresh, which led him, Yuki, and Itaru to think the culprit had access inside, or was spying on them.

Hopefully, Banri’s hunches wouldn’t be correct. There couldn’t be a spy amongst the actors, right?

Right now, Banri had just woken up from his well-deserved rest. His first instinct was to pick up his phone beside him, opening his eyes to look around to see that he was alone in his—wait, since when did he have a TV in his and Juza’s shared room? And why was he.. near the ground?

He groaned as he felt the stiffness of his neck, must be from all the sitting he did while fixing up Lansky’s costume. He rolled over to the side to get a better view of the room. Ah, he must be in Itaru’s room.

Wait, why Itaru’s room?

Banri sat up and looked around, still trying to remember how he ended up here. Then, he felt his phone vibrate.

> **Itaru** : are you awake yet?  
>  **Itaru** : if you’re trying to look for a note like those in movies, I didn’t leave any. was going late for work.

Banri sighed,

> **Banri** : How did I end up in your room?  
>  **Itaru** : long-story short, yuki had me and tenma carry you  
>  **Itaru** : no way in hell were we able to carry you up the stairs, you would have crushed me  
>  **Itaru** : so we decided to just let you stay in my room  
>  **Banri** : What time?  
>  **Itaru** : idk. i woke up at around nine, walked out to see you dead on the kitchen table  
>  **Itaru** : you drooled btw, such a baby  
>  **Banri** : Shut it.  
>  **Itaru** : <3
> 
> **Banri** : Are you coming to watch our play?  
>  **Itaru** : do you want me to?
> 
> **Banri** : Yea, I do.

A few minutes passed and Banri didn’t receive any messages, until Itaru’s SNS status went from green to red. Lunch break must be over for him. Speaking of lunch, it’s probably past twelve right now, and he’s starving—with this, he’d probably see curry on his plate and still thank the heavens for the blessing.

Not to mention that he's been eating curry for a whole week now. He sat up and got off of the couch he had been sleeping on. Guess it was reasonable to put him there since the beds were only top bunks. Banri could only imagine how Itaru, being as fragile he is, would break a bone just from lifting him up. He found a bottle of water on the table with the note “dw, this is dorm water, not toilet,” which made Banri laugh.

With a stretch, he arched his back and leaned against the couch, taking the bottle and opening it to take a drink. He felt refreshed, and at the same time felt sticky. Banri would make sure to take a bath after brunch, hopefully Juza didn’t lock their room.

It took him a few more minutes on the couch, his hands still shaking from all the sewing he did. Banri has to give it to Yuki, if patching up those costumes in a night was exhausting, he couldn’t imagine how hard it was for the kid to make costumes from scratch for every play. Yuki was amazing, kudos to him.

Taking his hand up, he cracked his fingers as a way to relax them. Banri swore he could still hear the sewing machine. Finally, he got himself to get up, clean up the table Itaru left a mess, then went out of the room.

The dorm was quiet. Most of the members were students after all, and the others had work. The only people he passed by while going to the kitchen was Matsukawa, the director, and Misumi—giving him a ‘king triangle’ for all the hard work he did. How did Misumi even know…? Either the director told the other troupes, or the guy really had eyes all over the dorm. The latter didn't seem impossible.

“Good morning, Banri.”

He heard Omi’s motherly tone as soon as he stepped in the kitchen, immediately smelling the fresh scent of bacon and eggs, “Thought you’d wake up by now, so I made breakfast for you.” He really was lucky to have someone like Omi in his troupe. Saves him from all the curry too.

Banri smiled at him, walking behind the counter to grab his own utensils, then leaning against the cabinet beside Omi. He watched as he skillfully made scrambled eggs, just the way Banri loved. “Thanks for this, Omi-san. No classes today?”

“Yea, photography club cancelled our meeting today too, so I decided to stay here and practice my lines.”

Omi would fit both a villain role and a hero one, it was amazing and Banri looks up to him for that. On their first play, him playing the villain’s role at first really creeped him out during practice. Omi made him feel like his life really was in danger—makes things interesting for their play tonight. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the first and last play for their troupe.

Omi looked at him for a little while before smiling, “You seem to be excited.” Ah, crap, was Banri grinning to himself again? He didn’t realize it was showing on his face, until Omi pointed it out. He faked a cough and went to get rice for his bowl. “Kinda. It’s actually my first full play.”

“Have you been in one before?”

“Not… exactly. I was just villager C or something.”

Omi hummed, nodding as he turned the stove off. He joined Banri to sit with him on the table, grabbing a bowl of rice of his own and chopsticks, “Itadakimasu.” They both say before digging in. It’s been a while since it was just Banri and another person on the dinner table—most nights, he’d stay inside with Itaru with cold food on his desk, and other nights he’d join his own troupe or another being as rowdy as ever. It was rowdy in a good way.

“I’m glad you’re starting to share some things about yourself, Banri.”

Hearing that from Omi almost made him choke on his food, receiving an apology from the older one for surprising him like that. Once he recovered thanks to a glass of water, he raised a confused eyebrow, “What do you mean, Omi-san?”

“Well… since we’re all new, it’s understandable that we keep private about our, uhh, past,” Omi started, setting down his bowl and chopsticks, “But Taichi and you, well you especially, never really talk about yourselves.” Banri was dead silent, poking the bacon he just bit off of. Now that he thinks about it, he never really liked talking about his self to anyone, not even Itaru or his classmates—not that he had any friends there to begin with.

Banri was just alone for a long time, he didn’t think it was important for others to know about him. He looked at Omi then grinned, “I’ll make sure to tell you guys bits about myself more then.”

Omi seemed to be happy hearing this, then proceeding to eat his share of food, “Will your soulmate be watching this week?” This made Banri freeze on his seat, processing the question for a few second before answering, “I don’t know who’s my soulmate,” He sighed, he forgot about it with all the sabotaging and practicing, "What about yours?”

“I lost my soulmate long ago.” And yet, Omi said that with a smile, “Way back when I was with a gang, he was my best friend really—but I lost him… Ah, let’s save that for another time. Seconds?” Omi must have been through a lot, Banri thought. The younger one shook his head at the question, then proceeded, "Sorry for asking, I didn't know."

"Ahh, don't worry about it!" He smiled, yet again.

Banri wondered just what would happen if he, himself, lost his soulmate. Would he be as strong as Omi? He's still not sure who his soulmate is, but if he did he bet his answer would be a lot clearer.

“Mind if I practice lines with you for the afternoon?”

“I’d be happy.”

Banri’s phone vibrated,

> **Itaru** : ofc i’ll come watch.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

Maybe it was a bad idea to stay up sewing with the other two last night, but Itaru had no regrets. Even if he went to work late, being told off for his tardiness for the first time—he didn’t mind nor regret it. Or rather, maybe it was a bad idea to keep himself busy with the events this morning.

Banri has been busy doing leader stuff for his troupe these days, not that Itaru could complain. He just, well, misses the kid going to his room every night. Perhaps it's become a routine for him. Perhaps it’s been so long since he had a close friend like Banri, that he felt deprived of his attention. Wow, Itaru thought that sounded kind of gay.

He has to stop being like this though; Itaru feels embarrassed remembering last night—and earlier morning. He can’t believe the reason for him being late for work was because he was ogling the boy's sleeping face. Don’t take him wrong, it was hard not to stare at Banri when the guy has OP stats even in face. He was good looking, really good looking. He took note of how long his eyelashes were, how his nose was perfectly shaped with its edge just right, his jawline sharp and built finely, how his natural red lips would curve into a small smile in his sleep, his lips—no, _stop_.

And so, he couldn’t help but stay in his room for a while, admiring Banri’s sleeping face. This caused Itaru’s chest to thump uncontrollably, confused as to why his body was reacting this way. His heart beat loudly earlier, and now too just by thinking about it.

With a shake of his head, he forced himself to face his computer and continue typing. He has to stop whatever this is, or he might make it awkward between him and Banri.

“Good to see you're distracted again, Chigasaki.” Chikage said with a teasing tone from behind him, sitting down on his own desk with a large pile of folders. Itaru pretended not to hear that, “Senpai, I gave the latest project’s files to Ms. Sen earlier. I’ll take an early leave today—“

“As much as I’d like to help you watch your boyfriend’s play," He fixed his glasses before continuing, "...our companies were invited to business meetings with our new clients; five nights with five different clients individually.”

This pissed Itaru off, just a little, but he pushed himself to give a smile to not show it, “Why did I not hear of this beforehand?”

“I just received news about it this morning. The boss took reluctant requests as usual.” Itaru wasn’t surprised, his senpai was right about their boss, but did it really have to be during Autumn’s shows?

He told Banri he’d come.

With a sigh, he agreed to come with. Business was business after all, and maybe he could just catch the last show if he excused his self early—probably not the whole show, but he’ll take what he can. He checked his wrist watch and it was three hours left until Autumn’s dress rehearsal, “What time is the agenda later?”

“We were scheduled to meet him three hours from now,” Great timing. _Really_ great timing. “Your shift ends in an hour, so surely you’ll be able to meet your boyfriend before it starts.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Do try to finish early and come at the venue on time. I’ll send you an email of the location.” And, silence.

When no one else was looking, Itaru slouched on his seat, subconsciously pouting to himself after letting out an annoyed sigh. Banri always pointed out that pout of his, so now he keeps noticing it too. He pressed the send button for the email he was writing and waited for his shift to end.

After about half an hour, his boss let him and the others leave early to prepare for the meeting with the clients later night. Itaru took the train as per usual and checked his messages with Banri. None so far, maybe he was busy practicing. He decided to just play on the train until his stop.

Since when did Itaru prioritize Banri over games? Weird.

As soon as he got off on his station, he walked along Veludo way and went straight to the dorm. He passed by a few people chattering about Mankai’s new play, how they were looking forward to the new troupe, some commenting that the new members were handsome. Itaru paid no mind to it as he got to the dorm, the other troupes were out today too—maybe they were at the theater along with the others?

Itaru prepared himself for the meeting, changing from work clothes to a less-formal attire. The venue was no more than a small restaurant, not fancy either, and in the email Chikage sent he did say to not go overdressed. He fixed his hair, applying gel to one side and letting his bangs fall on the other.

It still sucked that he won’t get to see dress rehearsals or at least Matinee, but on Finale night he’ll surely try to get out—ah, for the Autumn troupe, yes. As soon as Itaru was dressed, he checked his wrist watch; an hour left until the meeting, and until Autumn’s show. He can spare half an hour at the theater and use the other half to travel.

He grabbed all that he needed and walked to the Mankai theater. It was hard squeezing himself to a crowd outside, all waiting for a few minutes ‘til they can occupy their reserved seats. Matsukawa seemed to take notice of him as he heard his name from a distance, and there a waving manager was just outside the walk-in ticket booth.

The other girls noticed this which brought their attention to Itaru, “H-Hey! It’s Tybalt from the Spring troupe!”

“He’s still handsome even without his role…”

“Oh god—“

Itaru blocked out their noises by walking closer to Matsukawa, “Do I have to buy a ticket too?” he joked, “Oh, no! Feel free to go through the back. The others are with the Autumn troupe in the dressing room.” He smiled at him and nodded before doing as he was told, making sure to keep track of time on his watch.

“Ah, Itaru-san! Welcome back!” He was greeted by Sakuya who was chatting with Taichi at the side of the lobby. The other was dressed in his Benjamin costume, the one that looked like hospital clothes, “Welcome back ssu!” Taichi greeted happily.

“Thanks, sorry I’m late. Where is B—the others?” He bit his tongue after that, “They’re chatting with the others in the makeup room ssu~” the boy answered. The more he chats with Taichi, the more Itaru feels like he’s just as young as they are. He gave them his thanks before heading to the door.

With a knock, he opened it, “I’m coming in.” he announced. When itaru entered, he was greeted by several members, most were the Autumn troupe—but his eyes immediately locked on one person.

Banri was standing at the side with Juza, practicing some of their lines. He had his brown striped suit on with his fluffy jacket hanging around his shoulders. The hat was on too. It was different from his fashion-disaster of a closet, and Itaru hated to admit it, but this actually gave him more charisma points. How OP could this guy get?

He stared at him for a few more minutes, until Banri’s eyes met his, “Ah! Itaru-san, you made it.” The boy had his grin on him as he approached. Last night, when Itaru saw the costumes, he tried to visualize Banri in his—in reality, it was actually way better than what he pictured.

“You in your new clothes?” Banri had his head tilted, curiously looking at him. That’s right. “I won’t be able to watch your show tonight… I just came to wish you and the others good luck.” He tried not to sound too disappointed. However, Banri frowned upon hearing that, which made Itaru’s heart sink a little.

_Please, don’t make that face._

“Must be for work, yea? No worries. There’s still five days ‘til closing night.”

Yes, if he’d be able to get off at least one day to see their show, “How are your preparations?” Itaru asked, sitting on a nearby chair, and Banri following after. He heard Juza complain about the other cutting their practice short, but Banri brushed him off with a childish remark, making Itaru chuckle even if it shouldn’t have.

“No sabotages for the first day, thankfully. It’s hot in this suit though,” _Yes, and you look hot in it too_ , Itaru thought, “Ah yea, and I got the new Mizuki SSR.” He takes it back. Banri is not hot anymore.

“Wanna trade accounts?”

“Hell no. You can kiss my ass.”

Itaru cocked his head to the side, “I’m surprised you don’t look like a cowboy. You’re lucky to have guns as props,” He reached out to grab the model gun, which Banri handed over as soon as he got the message. The older one then pretended to shoot him, “Put your hands where I can see them!”

“Heh, dork," Banri shook his head, "Didn’t you guys have swords though?”

“Eh, pistols like these are cooler. Maybe I should try joining a play from your troupe?”

Banri smirked at that, “Sure, if you start exercising.”

“Ah, never mind. Delete chat log.”

“Tch. I tried.” They smiled at each other, “So, what do you think of my co—"

Banri-san, Sakyo wanted one final run through before you go on stage.” Izumi cut them off, Itaru tried not to frown. The other seemed to notice the older one’s restraint as he stood up, taking back his model gun.

“Good luck at work, Itaru-san,” He put his free hand on the older’s hair, ruffling it. Just when he finished styling it, this jerk. “Yea, pray I don’t die. Make sure to do your best on your play.” The other replied, taking his wrist up to look at his watch. He better get going too.

“I always come first place.” Banri grinned before running off to his troupe. Itaru rolled his eyes at him, his ego was still there, he supposed.

Little did he know that Banri saw his marks, and he knew his were stars.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“That’s it for today’s meeting. We got through the second day unscathed, but let’s keep a look out for any more threats today, ‘kay?” Banri told his troupe as they were all sitted in the living room. Yesterday, on their first play, things got messy. The costumes were ripped again, and he swore he felt his blood boil when he saw how disheartened everyone became.

Banri still had no clue who was doing these, but he’ll make sure to give them a piece of his mind for messing with his troupe.

That aside, it’s been two days since he last saw Itaru. He’s been wanting to see him after his encounter with, well, accidentally seeing his mark—but the guys always came home late, DMs were late now too. If he had to be honest, he missed him.

Not that it should matter in the middle of their play… well, maybe.

“Well, shall we go prepare?” Sakyo offered, closing his mysterious notebook. The guy’s probably been computing how much they spent for repairs and stuff. Damn, he doesn’t really mind about money much, but Banri felt his own pockets begin to have holes in them.

“Uhm… Banny?” Taichi called to him while everyone was preparing to head out to the theater, “Yea? What’s up?” He turned around to face the boy. Taichi seemed to hesitate once he responded, looking down at his shoes as he jumped a little, “I—ah, no! It’s nothing!” He faked a laugh.

There he goes again… I hope Taichi’s doing okay. Banri sighed to himself when the boy obviously lied to him, running off to go ahead of the others as they walked out. He checked his messages,

> **Itaru** : congrats on your second show.  
>  **Itaru** : i’m… sorry I won’t be able to watch again.
> 
> **Banri** : Hey, don’t sweat it. I know you’re busy with your job.  
>  **Banri** : No time to play either, huh?  
>  **Itaru** : unfortunately. it sucks, really.  
>  **Itaru** : sitting there and smiling bores me out, like a party with a table full of useless npcs.  
>  **Banri** : Should you rlly be saying that ‘bout your clients…?  
>  **Itaru** : idk, and idc.  
>  **Itaru** : save my ass in Eight: RE when you can?  
>  **Banri** : You mean like open your account?  
>  **Itaru** : yea  
>  **Banri** : Pay me  
>  **Itaru** : tsk. food after your shows, and that’s all you’re getting.
> 
> **Banri** : Deal.

Well, at least they still chat like this.

“I’d have to add another deduction to the costume funds next play… and the curfew for internet at night…” Geez. He could literally hear every word from Sakyo who was the farthest from him. How could their director even stand his blabbering every day?

Huh, and they’re soulmates too. Soulmates…

He’s got a lot on his plate right now, but he still can’t get the thought of Itaru’s mark off of his head. He slowed down so he could walk beside Saky—“What do you want, brat?”

Mean. “Oi, I didn’t even say anything.”

“Your stare says a lot,” Sakyo sighed, closing his notebook to look at the problem child, “So?”

“Just… curious ‘bout something,” Banri eyed the old man’s wrist, and Sakyo cocked an eyebrow at this, “How is it? Y’know, knowing your soulmate and all.”

The older guy was taken aback at the question, Banri didn’t seem like the person who’d be interested in these kind of things—then again, he didn’t seem like one either. “What exactly are you asking? Be straight to the point.”

Banri groaned at this, he really didn’t want to sound desperate about this, but he had no choice. “How’d you accept, well, having a soulmate?”, and he swore he could see the old man blush. Huh, so even he could blush at these things?

“She… well, she’s been someone I liked even before I knew about soulmates,” Sakyo cleared his throat, “Never really cared about the mark, ‘til I got older.”

“Huh? Does Izu—“ Sakyo put a hand over the guy’s mouth when their director looked back at them, “Did someone call for me?”

“Yes. Hurry and open the theater.” The yakuza told her, receiving a little glare from the girl. He turned to Banri as soon as the others went in first, “She doesn’t know, I think. I don’t think she remembers much from before.”

“Hah?! Your marks are obvious as fuck!”

“And that’s why I always wear long sleeves. Now shut your mouth, Settsu.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“One more comment and this conversation is over.”

Banri groaned, following after Sakyo as they went to the dressing room, “Settsu and I have something to finish,” Or that’s what Sakyo said as an excuse to have one room to them. Surprisingly, the old man hadn’t shooed him off yet, by now he expected he’d be beaten up by the yakuza.

“How’s your soulmate, Settsu?”

“Hah? I thought we were talking about you.”

Banri leaned against the door, as did Sakyo, “You asked because something was bothering you. Spit it out.” Guess he had no choice. He really put himself on the red seat this time, “I’m just starting to have a hunch who my soulmate is. Not sure, we never really talk about those stuff.”

“Ah, so you two finally…”

“Hah? What? What two?”

“Nothing. Do you plan to ask them?” This yakuza guy seems suspicious. Does he know something he doesn’t? “No, not really. Don’t wanna ruin stuff.”

“You’ll eventually find out,” Sakyo sighed, looking at his own soulmate tattoo, “Though I can’t say it’s easy. Your soulmate might as well be hiding h—their tattoo.”

“… Why do you hide yours?”

Sakyo went silent for a while. Too silent that it kind of creeped Banri out, “Same reason as you, I guess.”

“So we both have it rough, eh?” Sakyo snickered, hitting the younger one’s forehead in a playful manner, “You’re not even sure who yours is, but you could say that.”

This soulmate thing wasn’t easy, and nobody said it was easy to begin with. Banri guessed it’ll just come at the right time, for both him and the yakuza’s situation.

For now, he’ll focus on their play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was cut short! It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut the chapter into two seperate ones. I've been gone for a long time because of exams, but finally I can write again. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you againn!
> 
> Btw, you're free to follow my twitter, and I'll follow you back: @sunnraeee


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread? We don't know her. Yes, I didn't proofread any of this, and I've been typing it until 2am last night. I'm sure there are typographical or grammatical errors ahead but ack, I just can't wait anymore I'm sorry. I'll make sure to clean this chapter once I'm free again~

The third day is done, and today was the fourth night of the Autumn troupe’s play. Itaru has been checking his watch almost every half an hour, sometimes excusing himself to go to the bathroom to check the live news from some of their company’s fans—well, mostly NEO’s viewers who recognized the boy behind his ign.

There were some of them who ninety-percent of the time just kept commenting on Banri’s facial features instead of his acting, but he honestly couldn’t blame them.

He envied them though. How badly he wanted to sit next to his troupe on front row, to watch Ba—the Autumn troupe perform La Roman Picaresque. Instead, he was stuck sitting on one of the chairs in a long table in one of the restaurants their client decided to meet them in.

This time, it was a formal restaurant, so naturally he went in wearing a proper beige suit and a black tie, white long shirt underneath and a watch to hide his mark.

Itaru couldn’t count the hours he’d been sitting there, listening to their boring stories about their dogs or whatever, “My daughter then—“ oh, they were talking about his daughter…? Whoops.

The thing is, he didn’t care if they get this project or not. Their company has had plenty of partnerships for the month, adding any more would just show how much of a gold-digger their boss was. Really, it’d just mean more workload for him and his department, while more money for their boss once the project is finished. Itaru’s actually surprised that the company isn’t going bankrupt with all the projects and lending loans to—gah, even his mind is full of work already. This sucks.

He wished he wasn’t here.

“One of your employees seem like a fine gent. Chigasaki, was it?” This was like a tap on his back that brought him back to reality, or actually his senpai did tap him on his back. Immediately, he sat properly and gave him his signature smile, “Ah, yes, that is me.” He introduced himself.

“You know, Mr. Chigasaki, my daughter is almost the same age as you,” Haaah, here we go again—“If you’re not already seeing anyone, maybe you two could meet. Who knows? She might be your soulmate.” Of course he’d say that, _everyone_ who he meets says that.

This just made him hate the idea of soulmates even more.

Itaru was about to claim him having his mark already—but stopped when Chikage pushed his leg from under the table. All of the other employees’ eyes were on him, and the bad part was that most of those on this table were his coworkers from the same department. He’d be sure they’d bombard him with questions, or worse; fake claim them as his soulmate.

Anything but that. He’d really hate it if he gets pissed off in public, don’t wanna ruin the princely façade he put up. Holding back a sigh, he tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, “I do appreciate the offer, but unfortunately I’ve been busy with personal matters to try and meet someone of romantic interest. I wouldn’t want to make a lady feel neglected, after all.” He guessed that was enough.

“Ah, yes. Chigasaki here is also working for his little sister who’s about to enter university soon. His schedule is badly tight, Sir.” Chikage added. What the hell—that was definitely not necessary. But then again, his senpai might have helped him get out of this situation easier.

“I see… Ah, well that’s a bummer. Perhaps some other time, a few years from now or so.”

 _Yea, never in a million years_.

To avoid any more of that topic, Chikage immediately brought out a folder full of information about their company, “With that finished, I would like to formally present to you how our company can—“ Yada-yada, the usual dialogue from Chikage to trigger a special event called “partnership”.

Itaru wanted to end this sooner, and by sooner he means now.

As they were discussing among themselves, Itaru sneaked out his phone from under the table, immediately tapping on the message button.

> **Banri** : Geez. We were sabotaged again.  
>  **Banri** : Props disappeared, guns and all. Even Sakyo’s cane, can you believe that??  
>  **Banri** : This is really pissing me off. It’s ten minutes left until intermission ends, and the next scene is Hyodo, Sakyo, and me.  
>  **Banri** : Sorry for ranting out on you, can’t really show them this while they’re all panicking too.
> 
> **Itaru** : what did the director say?  
>  **Banri** : Oh hey, you’re online.  
>  **Itaru** : yes, your prince charming is here~  
>  **Banri** : What a smelly prince charming you are.  
>  **Itaru** : ouch~  
>  **Banri** : Heh.  
>  **Banri** : She knows. Told me he’ll have Sakoda try and get new ones for the last play tomorrow.  
>  **Banri** : Y’know, I’m close to getting a fucking banana to use as a gun.  
>  **Banri** : Too bad it’s not really a comedic play lmao.  
>  **Itaru** : at least it’s unique?
> 
>   
>  **Itaru** : don’t really know how to uhh help you but…  
>  **Itaru** : I hope you’ve calmed down by now. try to talk to your troupe? I know you guys are smart  
>  **Itaru** : well, kinda excluding you  
>  **Banri** : OI!  
>  **Banri** : Excuse you, I topped in school—think it was top five of the highest marks.  
>  **Itaru** : oh you know very well what I meant by my message  
>  **Banri** : …  
>  **Itaru** : LOL  
>  **Itaru** : JK, my little NEO~ just trying to lift your mood  
>  **Banri** : Fuck off! You still owe me from our last game y’know  
>  **Itaru** : yes yes, wait for a little while and you’ll get your treat
> 
> **Banri** : How you doin’ there?  
>  **Itaru** : bored to death as usual, maybe I should make up an excuse and escape??  
>  **Banri** : Can’t blame you, I’d do the same.
> 
> **Banri** : Ah, gotta prepare to go onstage again.  
>  **Itaru** : good luck! you guys will get through tonight. do your best.  
>  **Banri** : Thanks, Itaru-san.
> 
> **Banri** : Oh  
>  **Banri** : And, uhh…  
>  **Itaru** : ???

As soon as he received the final text message, Banri’s status went from online to offline, leaving him speechless and staring down on his screen. He could feel his face heat up—what was this reaction? Is he really blushing?

Itaru touched his cheek and, yep, it was warmer than normal. He’d never hear the end of it if anybody saw, especially if his senpai saw. Thankfully, he kept a handkerchief in one of his pockets. Faking a cough, he wrapped it over his mouth. “Ah, please excuse me,” was all he could say without his voice shaking.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t get away from the situation without Chikage mumbling a, “Good luck with your crush, Chigasaki,” quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Standing up, he quickly headed to the restaurant’s rest room and faced the mirror. He could see his reflection, how red his face got just from a simple text. He didn’t understand why he acted like this—it felt, weirdly nice.

He checked the message again and felt his heart thump in his chest.

> **Banri** : I miss you.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Congratulations today, boys!” Izumi greeted them with a happy smile as soon as the curtains closed. Banri could feel himself trying to catch his breath after all the fight scenes, thanking the director when she handed each of them a refilled water bottle. He felt it run through his throat, refreshing himself.

He grinned as he playfully nudged the taller guy beside him, “Seriously wasn’t expecting you to pull out a finger gun. Made things interesting though, good job.” This put Hyodo off, his eyes widening as he stared at the other. Like some shy tall-ass dog, he mumbled, “O-Osu…”

“Juchan is blushing!”

Taichi started teasing him, and Omi joined in with a soft, “He probably wasn’t expecting that from Banri of all people.”

“Hah?! What’s got you surprised? I ain’t some evil monster y’know.” He said it with a snap, but less than their banters. He laughed when Juza furrowed his eyebrows at him, mouth open but not a single word slipping out of his mouth.

Sakyo smiled at them, surprisingly, “Troupe meeting two hours after we get back to the dorms. Rest up for a while.” Grabbing his black clothes, his reaper clothes, he headed for one of the dressing rooms, “Come on, we can’t stay here all night. I don’t want to spend a single extra penny on electricity for the theater.”

Of course, he was worried about that. With a few more jokes here and there, they all decided to head to their respective dressing rooms and change back to their casual attires. Once Matsukawa and the others made sure the theater was emptied, they all went out and closed up the place for the night.

“You were amazing, Juchan! B-Banri-san too! You two really looked like mafias—a-and princes even! I wished a lowlife mushroom pickle like me could be like that too…” Muku rambled on, Banri glancing just in time to see his cousin ruffle the small guy’s hair.

Letting them have their talk, he walked over to Taichi who seemed to be lost in his own world again, resting a palm on his red hair, “A drink for your thoughts?” Taichi was startled, almost tripping on nothing as he looked up. “O-Oh, Banny! It’s, uhm, nothing really. I was just thinking back on the props from earlier…” The guy seemed hesitant to talk.

Banri finally let out a groan, remembering the stress from earlier, “Well, can’t really do anything. I swear I’ll find the culprit after our shows and give him my fist for messing with Autumn though.”

“Ahaha—“ Did Taichi just laugh nervously? “R-Right. I’d give him a piece of my brain too!”

“It’s mind, Nanao. You sounded like Citron just now.” Sakyo sighed from behind them, “Oh, no no no! Taichi stands like Taichi~” Another voice from behind, must be from Citron judging from the accent.

“It’s SOUND, Citron-san!” And now from Tsuzuru. The little interaction made Banri snicker, hearing Taichi laugh softly as well. That was good, at least the kid’s face ain’t as strained as before.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

A few walks more, and they all got back to the dorm. The kitchen’s lights were left open, so Itaru must have gotten back before them?

Why didn’t he pass by the theater…?

“Chigasaki, I swear I’m going to cut your salary for our electricity bills.” Banri heard Sakyo mumble as he walked past him—damn, he really is scary when it comes to money. Press F in the chat to pay respect to Itaru’s soul.

Everyone went back to doing whatever, Omi offering to cook up dinner for the Autumn troupe—since the other troupes had curry a few hours ago. Naturally, Banri agreed to that, going back to his and Juza’s room to change into something comfier and do his skincare.

Of course he does skincare; his older sister would kill him if she sees a single unneeded spot on his face when she visits him. Ah, he missed her.

While applying one of his moisturizers, he heard his phone ring. He walked over to the bathroom’s counter and opened it. It was a message from Itaru.

Itaru: how many hours ‘til meeting is done?

That’s surprising. It’s rare for him to message Banri first. He put his phone away before cleaning his face completely and wiping his hand on his towel, then fixing the headband on his hair. He opened his phone again,

> **Banri** : No meeting until an hour and a half. What’s up?  
>  **Itaru** : wanna hang in my room for a while?  
>  **Banri** : Don’t really think I can game tonight, Itaru-san.  
>  **Itaru** : we’re not gonna game

Huh? That’s weird.

> **Banri** : Is that really you?  
>  **Itaru** : ah shut it or i’m not giving you any of the choco here  
>  **Banri** : Oh shit. OMW.

Itaru sent a sticker of a red panda raising his arms up. It was cute, really cute whenever Itaru used it. He started using it when the director pointed out he reminded her of a red panda, and Banri, who was seated in front of her, agreed. Immediately, he searched for a red panda and sent it to Itaru. Didn’t really think the guy would actually go and download it though.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he closed the lights before exiting the room with his phone in hand. He set up an alarm a few minutes before their troupe meeting, so that he won’t lose track of time later.

“Itaru-san?” He knocked on the door twice, until he heard a loud thump from the other side—then rustling. A faint “Wait” followed by a few more rustling. What the hell was going on there? After about a few minutes or so, the door opened the older male with his hair up in a bun—shorts on and a sweater obviously too large for him. He looked like a walking blanket.

“The hell took you so long?” Banri mused, entering Itaru’s secret cave and closing the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was that the room was cleaner than usual, the table cleared of any mess, and a large box of chocolates left open in the middle with two untouched drinks beside it.

Itaru hummed, sitting on the floor on his room. The TV was playing a random channel Banri wasn’t too familiar with, “Nothing, really. Just—changed clothes?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Itaru obviously cleaned his room, probably crammed it. Banri could bet his wallet there was at least one chips or candy wrapper shoved between the cracks of his couch—or worse, under his couch. He held back his grin and decided not to say anything, silently following him on the floor with his legs crossed on each other.

“Special occasion?”

“Nah. Just bought it on my way back. Sugar relieves stress, after all.” Itaru claimed, opening the lid of the box, “And yea, kinda owed you for handling my Eight: RE account.” Banri took note of that. Of course it was because of that. For a moment, he hoped Itaru was doing this to make him feel—

“How was the rest of the play?” His train of thoughts was cut off when Itaru brought it up, taking one of the chocolates in his mouth. Geez. He claimed the box was for Banri, and yet he was the first one to eat a piece. Banri couldn’t help but smile at this, copying his movement and tasting one.

It was delicious. Really delicious. Banri loved it.

After munching on the sweetness in his mouth, he turned to the TV and leaned back on the couch behind him, “Eh… We somehow managed to pull through thanks to Hyodo. Still have no clue who the culprit is though.” He heard Itaru mumble a soft “Oh…” as they continued to snack on the sweets.

“So, you wanna complain about your work?” Banri asked through a smile, taking a sip on his now open can of soda. He heard Itaru slump down, slouching as he had this ‘I give up’ look on his face. Man, the sight made Banri kinda not want to grow up so fast. Adulthood must suck a lot.

The gangster was expecting some response along the lines of “wish everyone would stop riding my ass” or “if only the boss was decent”, but instead he got silence. “Itaru-sa—“

“You always ask how I’m doing in our texts,” Itaru started, taking a sip on his drink, “—so let’s give you some attention. Tell me how you’ve been lately.”

Banri was quiet after hearing that, subconsciously staring at Itaru in surprise, who seemed to turn his head away from him. He could see the guy’s ears were red though.

Ah, now that’s cute.

“Well… Honestly, man, I just feel frustrated.” Banri let out a long, heavy sigh, munching on another chocolate before adding, “Really worried about my troupe lately. They’ve—“

“Banri.” He was cut off again. The younger man furrowed his eyebrows, and Itaru spoke, “You only ever talk about how your troupe members are, so now I’m asking how you are.” He emphasized the you.

That’s… strange. A few weeks ago, he was just a good-for-nothing leader who didn’t care about a single shit except for beating the hell out of Hyodo, and now he’d been nothing less than a decent leader who—well, always put them first above him. It was strange.

“I—“ Banri really wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m honestly, well, adjusting. Tired of all the sabotages, and I guess of trying to be there for everyone.” He mumbled the last part. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d be more than fine to be there for them—but yea, gotta put up a good act offstage to not add up to the tension, y’know?”

Itaru was silently listening to him, not saying a word, but he somehow muted the TV while Banri was talking. His eyes were elsewhere, but Banri could see that he was listening to him intently.

Sometimes, that’s just what Banri needed the most. Someone who would listen to him.

“Go on.” Itaru assured him, and Banri nodded, telling him everything that’s been bothering him lately. Except the part about soulmates though, he still wasn’t ready to bring that up, and today was probably not the best time to ask him.

“Don’t really know how to put my finger on it, but I guess being a leader ain’t super ultra-easy mode at all.” Another munch, and another sip. Itaru patiently waited for him, “It sucks bottling up my panics and frustrations, but I guess that’s just natural for the leader. I want to help them, but I gotta be strong first.”

Banri let out a chuckle as he awkwardly tilt his head to the side, “Sorry, I must sound lame right now rambling on about this.”

Itaru shook his head, finally looking at him, “Banri…”

“Yea?”

“You’re welcome to be vulnerable around me.”

This surprised Banri, it was the first time he ever heard that from someone. It was always the usual “You gotta be strong” shit back in their household. Everyone was just so expectant of him to be able to handle everything perfectly—it was actually the first time in a while to hear that word.

“Vulnerable, huh..?” Banri had mumbled subconsciously, holding back a smile, “Yea, I—I’ll keep that in mind.”

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

After his little heart-to-heart moment with Banri, where he was sure he had said some embarrassing stuff here and there, the boy’s phone started to ring. It must be for their after-play meeting. Itaru tried picturing himself in the middle of that meeting—yea, the only person he’d probably not feel intimidated by was Taichi, surprising how the kid could manage being surrounded by a bunch of giants who could kill through a gaze.

Enough about that. Right now, Itaru’s mind was occupied by something that made his face heat up more than the night he received the text, and even more than when Banri wrapped him in his jacket. He wasn’t sure how, but a few minutes before his alarm rang, Banri had his head leaned against Itaru’s shoulder.

It wasn’t awkward, and it didn’t feel disgusting or weird. It felt… safe? It was comfortable, he can agree, and at the same time it sent fireworks popping inside his chest. The two of them in his room, Banri scooted a bit far to be able to lean his head on Itaru, his eye closed and eyelids visibly fluttering. It was a cute sight, Itaru would be surprised if he didn’t wake up any minute and realize it was a dream or something—but that was it.

It wasn’t a dream.

He was thankful the gangster fashion disaster left already, and that he didn’t see Itaru practically roll around on his floor with his hands covering his face. He still wasn’t sure why he was reacting this way—ah. Ah…? AH SHIT.

His senpai’s words from earlier—a crush? Was he really crushing on Banri, of all people? Not that he minded really but—the guy is way out of his league, it would take a miracle or several hits on Banri’s head with a baseball bat to even think of him reciprocating his feelings.

What was he thinking? Of course Banri would never, especially knowing he must have a soulmate already.

Yea, the soulmate shit, indeed. Just by that, he’d know he had zero to no chances with Banri at least returning his “crush” feelings, if this really was a crush. What if it was infatuation?

Infatuation, and with someone years younger than him? Itaru thought he sounded like a creep—would Banri be disgusted by this?

His head started aching, and his chest started pounding, but in a wrong way. It wasn’t the same pounding he felt when Banri was close to him, this one wasn’t comfortable at all. If his feelings did turn out to be romantic ones for the boy, he swore he’ll take them to his grave. Lock them up in a cell in one of the unbeatable dungeons, and never give the secret quest to anyone. Maybe get rid of the NPC for this sort of quest.

In summary, it was as simple as not confessing at all. He didn’t have to admit anything, and in time maybe he’ll realize it was just a stupid fantasy made up by his love-deprived mind. Since when was he a hopeless romantic?

He didn’t know how much time had passed with him just lying down on his floor, curled up in a ball. Itaru also didn’t realize he was wearing Banri’s jacket again right after Banri left, he never got to return this huh? It still smelled like Banri, but of course that just makes him sound even more of a creep.

But his scent was calming.

Haah. Itaru needed a breather. He spent almost half an hour, or more, stuck in his thoughts on the floor. Before he stood up, he decided to finally take out the wrapped in between the edges of his couch. On his defense, he thought of cleaning up his table just when Banri knocked, didn’t really get to think about throwing them in his trash bin while he panicked.

After properly cleaning his room this time, being surprised by finding a mismatched pair of socks under his bed, he cleaned up the rest of the mess on his table and got out of his room. He didn’t feel like gaming rn, and maybe the night air could help him calm at least a little bit.

He passed by Yuki and Muku who were tending to the garden late at night, saying that Tenma had apparently forgotten to give the plants water when they got back. He greeted them and the others he passed by the hallway, making his way to the kitchen.

Unfortunately his trip to the kitchen was stopped by hearing voices by the living room. He didn’t expect the Autumn troupe to be doing their meeting here, it used to be held in their respecting practice rooms. Ah, now, how was he going to sneak past the dragons in the living room, he wonders. His stats were definitely under leveled for them, gears too. He’s practically naked.

And so, Itaru did the first thing someone built like him would do; wait until they finish. He didn’t mean to sneak up on them or whatever, and it would probably be better to casually walk through and greet them since almost all of them were younger than him—but, well, he wanted none to do with that situation.

Especially since he heard crying in the living room, he was sure it was from Taichi. He wasn’t able to hear as much about what was going on in there, but he did get the idea of his explanation; He was the one who did all those sabotages to their troupe.

Banri… was not going to like this. He’d been bursting out on Itaru in-chat, getting mad whenever he saw his own troupe struggling because of whoever has been behind these acts. To find out that it was one of their members all along was definitely not a sight he himself would want to be caught in.

“About the portraits… I want us to do them again, one by one, with each other,” It was Banri’s voice, and it was much gentler than usual. It was the same tone he used around Itaru when they weren’t kicking each other’s asses in games, “Hyodo’s made me wanna kick his ass at acting, and Sakyo’s show me why he’s always rambling on those long-ass lectures…”

Itaru couldn’t move, he stayed behind the wall beside the door that separated the garden and the living room, leaning his head on the cold stone, “—Omi’s helped explain why he’s so mature and detached for a guy barely older than I am,” He paused, “But Taichi… we don’t really know much about you, eh? Yuzo hit the nail on the head. You—our portraits were lacking any hint of the real us, of the real you.”

Banri was paying attention to all of those, but he never really showed, until now.

“Taichi, I wanna see your REAL portrait. I want to understand you.” Banri wasn’t mad, and his tone didn’t have even the least bit hint of him hiding his true emotions, this was all his honesty. The older one didn’t realize he was smiling as he listened to the boy.

Itaru decided he’ll come back after they’re done, and so he didn’t dare listen anymore as he walked off to the garden. He fished out his phone from his pockets and dialed someone he knew could help him.

“Hello, Chigasaki?”

“Hey, senpai. I won’t be attending tomorrow’s meeting.”

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“It’s your last play tonight! Good luck guys!” Sakuya said cheerfully, standing in front of Autumn troupe who was dressed up and ready. Sakoda was able to get his hands on model guns, and Taichi finally got off the heavy feeling on his chest. Sakyo, too, was challenging the younger ones to try and beat him onstage, which of course they won’t let the old geezer get ahead of them.

Banri grinned at Sakuya, giving him a playful wink, “Gotta go beat the Spring troupe and get a standing ovation, huh?” in which Sakuya giggled, nodding but giving him a challenging glare, “The Spring troupe will surely be ready for a competition.”

It was a playful thing they did as leaders, along with Tenma. The others wouldn’t have to know, but it was a little thing among the three of them—and soon, the four of them once the Winter troupe is formed.

For now, he’ll focus on giving his best for his troupe and the play.

Too bad Itaru wasn’t here though… He had wished to at least see him before he goes onstage today, but maybe things got hectic for the other side.

Shaking the thought off of his head, he readied himself; one more look at his script, a short practice with his members, and having his final retouch before he head to the back of the stage.

The others were on the other side, while he was left on stage right.

Banri knew it was the last night, his last chance to show the best he can. He didn’t want to blow this off for anyone, and nervous was an understatement of what he was feeling right now. He tried to calm himself down, breathing deeply as he tried to get in-character.

“Banri.”

He froze at the voice calling his name—was that really who he thinks…? He turned around to meet Itaru standing there with a smile. The businessman wasn’t in his work clothes, and he had his hair down without gel, bangs covering part of his eyes.

This was a sight, indeed.

“Itaru-san! Wait, why are you here? What about work?”

“A day off wouldn’t hurt,” The older male shrugged, walking towards Banri until they were face-to-face. Banri wasn’t really way taller than Itaru, but it was enough for him to look slightly down to meet him at face-level.

“Shouldn’t you be, y’know, on your seat?”

Itaru hummed, shrugging, “I’ll head over there. Just wanted to wish you good luck.”

Banri was about to speak, until Matsukawa’s voice was heard over the speakers surrounding the theater. “The show will begin in a few minutes. Please turn off your cellular phone or other devices…” And so on.

“Well, better head there now.” Banri smiled at him, “Thanks for, uhh, coming… I’m really happy.”

The older one felt like his heart would melt right there and then, seeing Banri’s genuine smile for him just coming to watch. It was totally worth it, even if it meant getting yelled at by his boss or Chikage when he goes back to work on Monday.

“Close your eyes.”

“What—“ Itaru cut him off with a stern, “Do it, or I’m not giving you loots for the next month’s event.”

Ah yes, his weapon would be games. Banri needed those loots, so he followed him. He closed his eyes, the feeling of breeze brushing over his face. He didn’t know what was going to happen, Itaru could be putting something on his face right now or what, knowing him. Maybe he’ll even piss him off before going onstage—

And he felts his whole body tense when all of those thoughts were rejected, rejected by a feeling he wasn’t familiar with.

Banri felt something touch his lips—it felt like another’s lips on his. His breath hitched, opening his eyes to see Itaru pulling away from the short kiss. His face must be beet red right now, mirroring the face of the older male in front of him.

“I—should go now. Good luck again, Banri.” He stammered, as if he just realized what he just did. Itaru quickly walked, well, ran off the back door leading to the audiences. Meanwhile, Banri was stuck on his spot just until another announcement from Matsukawa was heard.

Banri smiled before the curtain rose, right now he felt way luckier than Luciano.


	8. Thoughts of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back omg. Helloo, it's prelims week for me so I kept this chapter short--also because this looks cuter when cut 'there'. The next chapter is still a work in progress, but I've finished almost half of it now >< I just need to write it after my exams. I'm so sorryyy for leaving this story onhold for so long now, but I'm now determined to finish it. I hope my determination lasts hhh.

“—Ah, Banri-san, welcome home!” Izumi greeted him, and Banri caught a glimpse of a familiar beige suit heading out to the dormitories across the garden. Didn’t even get a greeting, again. Sakyo’s voice made his feet move and take his shoes off, “Oi, brat. You came back late again. I hope you didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Geez. You worry too much. Relax. Someone just took me out for dinner.” Banri said, heading to the garden now too. He passed by Sakuya and Masumi who were practicing some lines, greeted them, then headed straight to his room.

It’s been about a week since Autumn finished their first play, and their audition night for the new Winter troupe just finished yesterday. Banri had expected to spend half of his rest hours playing games with Itaru—which didn’t entirely go as planned. 

He hoped he’d be able to stay in his room or so, but whenever he sent the older guy a message or a party invite, Itaru would ask Banri to join him in a game that was only meant to play on PC. In other words, they’d have to stay in separate rooms while playing. What’s worse is that Itaru had his voice chat muted in every session, his reasons would either be he’s too tired from work to talk or he doesn’t want others to hear him munching on some chips.

Since when was he worried about Banri hearing him pig out on a bag of chips? It’s not like he hasn’t seen the older one spill coke over his white sweatshirt while he was kicking someone’s ass in a PvP match, saying it was a streamer who once called taruchi out for cussing so much on-cam. 

Then again, Banri can’t blame him at all. For one, he himself wouldn’t be sure how to approach the other either after what happened before their show last week. 

That night was a great one, their troupe receiving a standing ovation after their perfect performance. Not one mistake was made onstage—but the events before the play even started was probably something Banri would never forget, or couldn’t forget. He felts his cheeks go warm under the blanket he was snugged in, thoughts blocking out the noisy snoring from his roommate. Banri swore he wanted to wack his head whenever he’d feel his heart racing in his chest. He wasn’t used to this, and honestly, he felt embarrassed by himself.

Good thing no one else was around whenever this started.

Itaru, the Itaru Chigasaki who, amusingly, was his long-time online rival now his partner in games, kissed him on the lips. Banri didn’t know what he was feeling about that—he didn’t hate it or anything, but he was confused why it was a huge deal for him.

Maybe because it was his first kiss? Yea, that must be it… but why did Itaru kiss a boy? No, actually, why did he kiss Banri, of all people dawdling over him almost every day? He was just a stuck-up gangster who literally comes around his room until late at night playing games and shit.

And… doesn’t Itaru have a soulmate already?

Thinking about this every night in bed bothered him, and being stuck with Juza more often in their room bothered him even more. He should talk to Itaru about it, and soon. He wouldn’t want to get in the way of his soulmate, after all. 

For his own soulmate, too. 

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

“Oi, Ba—“

“NEO!”

“NEO, right, drop me some potions. I’m dying.”

“Seriously? This is the fifth—heavy attack incoming.”

“Shit! Almost died there. Thanks. Now give me potions.”

Itaru heard a heavy, probably annoyed, sigh from Banri’s side and stopped himself from snickering at that. He and Banri had started going live a few minutes ago, a challenge to enter a dungeon naked with only potions.

Unfortunately, Itaru had gotten full of himself, and also to annoy his playmate tonight, he purposely didn’t bring any potions. His character was as naked as a newborn baby—okay, well, it at least had its default clothes—but armors and items? Nah.

“Here. Geez. You owe me loot for hogging up all my pots.”

“How about a little ki—kill steal for NEO? I’ll let you have them.”

Shit. He almost slipped up there. Itaru would usually tease the other, some comments that made their viewers snort and say ‘that’s gay’, but now it really really was gay. Itaru still didn’t know what had gotten into him to kiss his, now he realized, crush. Who the hell does that? He must’ve been too deprived of romantic relationships; he forgot to think before he does shit. 

“OI!” A scream from the other end of the call brought him back to reality, didn’t realize he was stuck in a daze. Thankfully, Banri had blocked the attack from the boss with a protective bubble. He grinned, “Always so reliable.”

“Jesus, stop making me carry you!” Banri’s tone wasn’t harsh, really, it was actually playful. If they had played a year ago when they basically hated each other’s guts in games, they would have probably gotten red-listed from the streaming community. 

“I’m not Jesus, but pretty sure he—“

“Oi, man, I’m stoppin’ you there. We’re streaming!”

“Ahhh, right. To all those who are watching rn, don’t worry. Ba—NEO is a good little boy who goes to pray to the gods. Even though we’re not Christia—“

“PYRO!”

Itaru chuckled as they both dodged the boss’ attacks. He was having fun messing around Banri’s live stream, or messing around with him. It was a good distraction from what he did… to him. Hah. He just realized how fucked up it is to use Banri as a distraction for kissing Banri.

Crushes were hard. Itaru didn’t expect he’d develop feelings for someone not 2D. Dating a virtual A.I. sounds appealing but not something Itaru would opt for, especially with programmed responses and repetitive routes—but dating in real life with all the need for physical interactions?

Much worse.

“Hell yea! That’s the shit! NEO and taruchi won again.” Banri announced, and the other swore he could see him grinning in his shared room. After exiting the dungeon and a few comments here and there, they both did the outro messages; the usual comment down below what games or challenges they’d want to see for their next collab content yada-yada, and off.

Silence.

It was always like this now. He didn’t like it. This was why Itaru kept refusing to open his microphone, but he couldn’t do that while they’re streaming. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed him, he really shouldn’t have. What dumbass mind did he have to be afraid of rejections, or of feelings rather and yet kiss someone he likes? Only him. Only Itaru Chigasaki who was the ‘perfect prince’.

“GG.” Was all Itaru could say, and Banri said it back, mumbling something incoherent. A few minutes more of silence, until Banri spoke up again. “Itaru-san, can we talk?”

No.

Nope. Itaru’s not doing this, no way. “Ah… Sorry, look at the time. I should log off for the night, got a client meeting early in the morning.” Lies. For sure, Banri would never believe that. The usual Itaru would pull all-nighters and still attend early meetings. Banri was Banri though, and he was thankful he accepted his dumbass excuse. 

“Yeah, right. You should go rest for the night.” He paused, and Itaru could hear him sigh slightly, not the heavy one like earlier, “Thanks for streaming with me.”

“Anytime. Don’t stay up too late, Banri.”

“I—yea, I’ll try.” Was all Banri said before he exited the voice channel. Itaru wanted to pinch himself and wait for him to wake up, for this to turn out to be just a silly dream would be wonderful. “Hah. I need a drink.” He mumbled to himself, standing up.

He stretched a little, feeling his muscles ache from sitting on a chair for hours. Walking outside, he made sure his ‘crush’ wasn’t around before escaping off to the kitchen. Stealth skill on a hundred, he started making coffee. 

Itaru rubbed his eyes. He really hasn’t gotten much sleep since that day, either busy from work, games, or his annoying train of thoughts. He rolled his eyes at nothing as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. 

“Ah, Itaru-san. Good evening.” A soft voice greeted him. Itaru looked up and saw Tsumugi smiling gently at him, bringing a tray full of mugs with him. He set them down by the sink that was beside Itaru. “Winter troupe?” Itaru asked, and Tsumugi catched on. He nodded, “Yes, Homare had suggested we all have hot coco together in Azuma-san’s room.”

“Aren’t all of winter adults?”

“Yes, but we plan to take alcohol after the show,” Tsumugi shared, proceeding to wash the mugs on the sink, “And Hisoka can’t stay up for a minute without marshmallows.”

Ah, yes, the new winter troupe was an interesting group. Itaru took a peek at Tsumugi’s wrist as he was busy by the sink. He heard the water heater click so he turned to it and started making his coffee, “Just a bit curious, but how is the soulmate thing going for you?” Itaru asked, pouring hot water on his mug.

Tsumugi paused for a bit before humming, “Taccha—uhm, Tasuku and I have been on bad terms for a while now. We’ve never really talked about… us, since we saw each other during the auditions.” He could see him smile faintly. 

“Eh?”

“Eh…?”

Itaru blinked for a while, eyes widening as his mind processed what he just heard. “Tasuku is your soulmate?” He asked in disbelief. The older one’s face started to heat up, “A-Ah… It’s still very odd to hear it from other people. But, yes, we had confirmed our marks matched one another.”

To have your childhood friend as your soulmate, now that is one very cliché but the ideal situation. If only Itaru had that inste—yeah, no, he wouldn’t want to pull a Sakyo on his soulmate.

“That’s… surprising but nice. I heard you two have been away from each other for quite a while.” Itaru said, a first for him to be comfortable making small talk with someone close his age. Tsumugi nodded, now starting to make the hot cocos, “Yes. I’m happy to see him, but at the same time nervous to be around him. Sometimes I think if he had the chance, he would have chosen someone better as his soulmate.”

The smile on the other’s face was sad, but Itaru couldn’t help but feel empathy towards him. 

He bet his soulmate would be far better off with someone not him.

──── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────

The next morning did not greet Itaru as well as usual, and his usual mornings were hellish enough to begin with. He tried to fall asleep earlier than what his fucked up body clock was used to until a notification of an event with a banner he’s been waiting a long time for popped up on his phone at two in the morning. He completely forgot about that event, it was centered on King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table too. Entering this event’s rankings is virtual suicide, especially since most fans wanted that one SSR card of that blondie. 

Still, he needed to complete the card set, so he delved in. 

Took him hours, and he fell asleep with his phone in hand just before sunrise came. So yeah, three hours of sleep does not go well with a man who works the whole afternoon in front of his blaring bright computer screen. 

Itaru dragged himself out of his room, not bothering to take a bath today. He smelled fine anyway, and perfume does great magic. Fixing his suit, and making sure his eyebags were covered up with makeup—he usually doesn’t wear those but mhm—he greeted the Director and a few of those in the dorm with a ‘good’ morning.

The living room was noisier than usual as he kept himself busy for a few minutes in the kitchen. Maybe a quick coffee before heading to work isn't a bad idea, he thought. He wasn’t late anyways, and there weren’t any early agendas waiting at his desk.

“Oh, Itaru-san, good morning!” Sakuya greeted, wearing his uniform and all. Ah, teenagers and school. He nodded towards the younger ones, “Good morning. Classes are early today, I see.” He commented—didn’t he drink coffee last night? Itaru should really make a note to check just how much coffee he drinks in a week.

Sakuya hummed a happy tune as a response, dragging a sleepy Masumi to the living room. Banri, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen despite the three usually going to school together. He wanted to ask, but that would be too... obvious.

Still, as if Sakuya was God himself, “Banri-san headed out earlier today because of a club meeting. I’m amazed at how many clubs he joined this semester, yet still manages to place on top rankings in the whole school.” That’s Banri, alright.

“Seems he finally got rid of his hatred for people.” Itaru joked, taking a sip from the coffee he finished making. Sakuya chuckled at his comment, “He’s popular with the girls too, just like Masumi. Even the girls in my class talk about Banri-san a lot.”

They do, huh? Can’t blame them.

“Some even say he has a girlfriend.”

“Hah?! Ban-chan has a girlfriend?!” Came Taichi who just entered the room with Juza. The taller male headed straight past Itaru to open the fridge and—oh wow, is he really eating a cupcake this early in the morning?

For some reason, hearing the younger bunch talk about Banri having a girlfriend irked him. Did he really have one though? If he did, he would at least tell Itaru, right? Besides, he bet his girlfriend would be jealous if she saw how much Banri spends time playing.

On the other hand, Banri is Banri. He’s practically perfect at everything.

“They’re only rumors, and it’s probably best to ask Banri-san about it.” Sakuya said, “—hm, but I think I saw someone pick up Banri-san once from school. When he came back to the dorm late, he said he was out for dinner with a girl.” 

So, his soulmate must be someone older than him, right? Whoever this girl is.

“Itaru-san, are you okay?” Juza asked beside him, “Hah?” Itaru asked mindlessly, confused why the younger boy asked that. Suddenly, his brain started functioning and he felt something hot trickle down his arm. He hissed at the burn and immediately washed his sleeve with the water from the faucet. Apparently, instead of drinking the coffee, he tilted the cup at the wrong angle which caused the coffee to spill over his work sleeve and in his arm. Boiling, hot coffee. 

“We have to go now, Masumi!” He heard Sakuya say along with a few footsteps. Juza checked one more time if Itaru was okay, and once he put on a smile, the other two students left. He didn’t realize he was capable of being this careless in front of others. He’s sure to feel embarrassment once he replays this scene in his head later, alone, but for now he needed a new pair of inside sleeves and something to snap him back to reality.

He won’t think about Banri for now.


End file.
